


Wars

by WinterFang



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America is a Werewolf, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Shyness, Smut, So is Natasha, Steve might fall in love, The Future, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Vampwolves, Werewolf King, Werewolves, mean people, on chapter six, with Bucky's girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The packs live in a human world and don't want to be discovered. They need to hide from HYDRA, Nazis, and a whole lot of other people.<br/>Bucky and Steve struggle to get through life, change is coming. And it will be bad. They live in the middle of a war, they barely know it, but it will soon change their lives.</p><p>Can a particular werewolf change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early On

**Author's Note:**

> They live in Germany BTW.

The dark grey wolf raised her head and sniffed the air for any signs of danger, she could detect none.  
She turned back to her puppies lying in the warm cave, a few hours ago she had them, there were four. Two boys and two girls, they were still blind but in a couple of hours their eyes would open and they would be able to see.

The wolf's eyes glowed yellow as she went back into the dark cave, she shifted down to her human forum, her eyes turned a dark blue and yellow gather around the pupils. She went over to her pups and sat down beside them, the woman reached for a blanket to tuck around her pale white shoulders. Her hair had just then turned a dark brown and shoulder length. Soon she knew she had to go back to her pack before it got really cold. So she pulled the blanket tighter around her body, she had to make a plan, should she leave now? Or tomorrow at dawn when it is warmer and they could see, the woman chose the second option.

She started to think of some names for them. The big and oldest male would be called.. Jacob. He was big and black, she knew he would grow up to be strong and courageous.  
The next one was a dark grey female, she was small but beautiful. So she would name her Bella.  
The next one was also dark grey, he looked big. Looked strong, she didn't know. But she decided to call him Damon, she didn't know how their skin color would turn out. Pale white like hers or dark like their fathers.  
Then she looked at the last one, smallest female. Weak and didn't know how to suckle at first, but she got the hang of it faster then her older brothers and sister. She decided she would call her LeaRose(Le A Rose) or Leaiya for short. The female was dark grey with black markings there were some on her back legs and there was a rose shape in the middle of her forehead, the tips of her ears were black and the markings on her back legs were stripes/waves. She had a black line on each shoulder blade.  
She was very pretty. The woman smiled and stroked each pup with two fingers, she then laid down to curl up beside them, everything was going to be okay.

THE NEXT DAY

The woman woke to whines of hunger. She growled softly to them, she changed to her wolf forum and laid down for them to suckle. She looked into their little werewolf eyes, Jacob had dark yellow eyes. Bella had brown eyes. Damon had bright yellow eyes. And little LeaRose didn't open her eyes yet, but she still crawled over to her mom, after a few minutes of drinking her warm milk, they settled down for a nap.  
The woman smiled, her cheekbones going up on her pretty face as she shifted back to her human forum. The woman took the deep red blanket that she was wearing last night and laid it flat she picked up the puppies one by one and set them down on the blanket and then made it into a little bundle for her to carry her pups She shifted back to her wolf forum and picked the bundle up in her mouth and walked out of the cave, trying to hold her head high so she wouldn't drag the puppies on the ground.

She sniffed the air for danger, only morning dew and scents of prey, the pups whined softly as they shook around in the blanket. "Hush now my puppies," the wolf said, but it was slightly muffled because of the blanket in her mouth.  
They quieted down and went back to sleep, the wolf smiled, "Sharah(Share-ah) girl, you have delivered a great litter." It was her first and only litter she was planning on having. The she-wolf smiled to herself as she made her way down the mountain.

After a few minutes of walking, she reached her camp. A small circle of cabins, in the middle was a fire pit and off to the side was the kill pile, it was stacked high with fresh meat, the scents greeted her nose with pleasurable smells. Her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't ate for a day or two. Sharah decided to give the pups to Markus before she started to chew her arm off. Sharah barked for Markus as she set the bundle down. A big black wolf walked out of the largest cabin and over to her, his eyes were a dark brown color. He walked over to Sharah and nuzzled her on the neck and then licked her cheek.

"Our pups?" He asked as he looked to the bundle.  
She nodded and sat down, pawing the bundle open, Markus smiled at the four pups. "Jacob, Bella, Damon and LeaRose." She said pointing to each pup as she said their names. Markus smiled and shifted down to his human forum.  
He looked softly up at his mate, he picked up Jacob in his dark hands. He stroked the top of his head and the pup whined softly and started to squirm, he deeply chuckled and set him down. He next examined the other pups. And when he picked up little LeaRose, she opened her eyes. They were revealed to be bright green, with a silver shock around her black pupils, "Come see this," Markus said astonished about how green her eyes were. And how quieted she was, Sharah shifted to her human forum and walked over to Markus and put a hand on his dark shoulder. She smiled at LeaRose's eyes, "They are so bright." Markus nodded, "I wonder where she got them from.." Sharah nodded, LeaRose opened her mouth and whimpered softly to the both of them.

Markus laughed and handed the pup to Sharah, "Take them inside to the warmth and I'll bring you some fresh kill." Markus said to her, the brown haired woman nodded and stood up.

She took LeaRose and the other pups in the blanket, she hurried to the cabin that Markus had just came out of, as soon as she entered, she started the fire and laid the pups by it so they could warm up. Then she went to put some clothes on.

 

17 YEARS LATER

A yellow colored wolf stalked a rabbit hopping in a meadow, nibbling on some grass as it hopped. He hoped that his Asthma was really gone, the wolf shook that feeling off of his mind. He was ready to pounce on it when a dark black blur shot forward and grabbed the rabbit first. The yellow colored wolf stood up straight, "Really Buck? I had that one."  
He was revealed to be a small skinny wolf with dark blue eyes. The black wolf also raised his head with the rabbit dangling out of his mouth, he was tall and very muscular, "Sorry Steve, a minute longer, you would've had to run to catch it. And we wouldn't want that." The black wolf walked over to the smaller one, much smaller one and put the rabbit down at his feet, his light blue eyes glowed slightly.

Steve sighed, "Thanks, I guess. But you know my Asthma is gone," The black wolf nudged him, "Sorry, next time I'll let you catch it, but you never know if it might come back.." Steve opened his mouth and picked up the rabbit and sighed, his friend was right.

The black wolf smiled, "Come on James and Steve. We don't have all morning," came a sharp male voice.

"We known Nick, were coming." Bucky called back as he looked over his shoulder, "Let's go before Nick bites our tails off." Bucky said with a laugh, Steve nodded and started to head back to their meeting place. Bucky turned around and followed his best friend, sure he was small and skinny, but he could be friend with whoever he wanted.  
Most werewolves judges Steve, because of his inability to hunt with the pack and because of his previous Asthma. Bucky just wanted to bite their throats out.

Steve was great, he had a good and courageous heart and he deserved better. The only person who liked Steve other than Bucky was their hunting teacher, Nick Fury, which kinda matched his personality.  
He was a great guy, but could some times be a little snappy with them if they where too slow, he was patient with Steve, but barked at Bucky if he was being to slow. After a while of Steve being slow, Nick would snap at his heels and make him run fast. But he couldn't run for long, because of his small build and the chance of the asthma But Bucky was helping him eat more and start taking more runs with him in the morning. Hopefully he would grow up stronger, he was only 16. Bucky was 17. He was already strong, muscular and ready for a mate.

When they were small pups, around six years old. They promised each other that they wouldn't get a mate until the other one did. And Bucky was determined to keep that promise, he hadn't been paying attention to any of the females in the pack, but he knew most of them liked him. But he wasn't looking right now, not until Steve was.  
"Have you seen any one you like?" Bucky asked as he caught up to Steve, the blonde colored wolf shook his head. He didn't reply anything because he was carrying the rabbit, he knew what Bucky was talking about.

He asked him about it almost every day, but no female had caught his eye. Bucky sighed softly and broke into a jog as Nick bark for them again, Nick was crusty but nice. He shared with Steve and loved to help them hunt, pretty soon he would send Steve out to hunt something big, like a deer.  
"Don't tell Nick that I hunted that for you." Bucky whispered to Steve as they neared where Nick told them to meet up at, it was a small tree right in the middle of the forest, the pack sometimes went there to discuss important matters. They left the younger pack mates at the base, the base was in the woods. Surround by trees, There was a bunch of cabins made out of wood and stone. It was warm in the winters, but provided no coolness for the summers.

The werewolves usually shared a cabin with one other wolf, Bucky got to pick which wolf he wanted to share his cabin with, of course it was Steve, his best friend ever since they were pups.

After a minute of walking, the pair arrived at the tree, the grass felt soft under Steve's paws. He dropped the rabbit and looked around for Nick, where was he? Bucky sniffed the air for him, the only scent he could pick up from him was a few hours old. When they first got here, Bucky looked to Steve and he shrugged, then Bucky walked away and was gone for a second, then he came back and he was standing up on his two back feet carrying a back pack.  
He smiled to Steve and walked over to his friend, Bucky towered over Steve. Because on his hind legs he was fourteen foot, ten inches.  
He doubled in size when he was standing up, when he was on all fours he was six foot, eleven. In his human forum he was five foot, eleven. He was a nine inches taller than Steve,

Steve was five foot, two inches. And then six foot, two, and then twelve foot, four.

Bucky shifted down to his human forum and opened the bag, he reached in and pulled out a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He put them on quickly while Steve took his khakis and a small T-shirt. He shifted behind a tree and quickly put them on, they were a bit big, but he could fit in them.  
"Dressed?" Bucky asked as he looked over to Steve, Bucky ran a hand through his hair and smoothed it back a bit, the ends of his hair was slightly curly and his dark brown hair stuck up, never laid down unless it got wet. His cheekbones showed a bit when he wasn't smiling, but when he smiled they got big and his bright blue eyes started to sparkle.

Steve now nodded and brush his hair sideways a bit to fix it, his dark blue eyes looked down at his bare feet. He moved his feet in the grass, "Bring any shoes?" Steve asked as he looked at Bucky, the male shook his head.  
He walked over to his skinny, blonde and pale white friend, he put an arm around his shoulder. He hugged him close, Steve looked up at Bucky and smiled, he managed to get his arms out from under him and hugged him back.

"What are you two doing?" Came a familiar voice, it was Nick.  
Bucky smiled and ruffled Steve's hair, "Just congratulating my best friend on his successful kill!" Steve pushed Bucky off, "It wasn't my kill, I had it. But then Bucky came and killed before I did."  
"Barnes," Nick said in a scolding tone, Bucky backed off away from Steve, "Sorry Steve." "Don't do it again," Nick said, he shifted to his human forum and took the bag, putting on some clothes.  
He looked at them with his black eyes. He was a couple inches taller than Bucky, and he was black and bald. He had a deep tone that was great for yelling, he was buff and slightly muscular. But Bucky was more muscular, "Let's go." He said as he picked up his bag.

Steve took the other one and Bucky grabbed the rabbit. Then handed it to Steve because he was sure that Nick had killed a deer or two, he always asked Bucky to carry it. Soon they made their way over to a tree that had a bunch of wet leaves and twigs in a pile, Nick went and uncovered it, There was a doe and a big buck in the pile. Bucky smiled and looked to Steve.

"Pick it up Steve." Nick said as he looked at the buck, Steve looked to Bucky and handed him the bag.  
Those two knew never to say no or question Nick, he walked over and bent down to pick it up. The deer was almost as tall as Steve, he gulped and wrapped his arms around it's middle part and lifted with his legs like Bucky did. He grunted and got it up half way before dropping it, Steve looked to Nick.  
"Do it again." Steve sighed and tried it again and this time he got it all the way up and on his shoulders then he started to tip backwards. Steve thought that he was going to fall backwards and land on his butt, he was then tipped forward a bit and he regained his balance.  
He looked back to see Bucky smiling at him. By the time he looked back to Nick he was already half way gone, carrying the doe back to base. "I'm with you till the end of the line." Bucky told him as he placed a hand on his back to keep him steady.  
"Thanks Buck." Steve said, Really grateful that he had Bucky by his side. After a minute of walking they arrived at the base, everyone was gathered around Nick to thank him for the doe.  
Bucky took his hand off of Steve's back and made a wide arch around the base, going to the back of his cabin and opening the window, luckily Steve leaves it unlocked, he didn't like attention from his packmates.  
Steve barely glanced at Bucky as he walked away, he shifted the buck's weight slightly, someone came over and took the deer from Steve without saying thanks. Steve growled under his breath at that person, then he turned around to head into the woods. Steve pulled his clothes off then shifted into his wolf forum and took off at a jog, he sniffed the air and turned to the right and followed the trail of fresh deer scent.

One of the pregnant females were complain about not have enough fawns in their meat pile, so Steve was going to hunt a few for her.  
Not to mention she was the Alpha's mate.

Steve broke into a faster jog and then into a lope as he got closer. Then he could smell them, Steve lowered his self down into the grass and watched them.  
A mother and two fawns, Steve tested the wind. It was downwind. Steve snuck closer and waited, one fawn jumped away and then the other one followed and they played closer to Steve.  
Steve waited some more then he jumped up high and landed on one's back, breaking it's spine.  
The other one let out a strange noise and tried to run but Steve jumped off of that one he just killed and lunged at the second one. Managing to grab it's leg, he pulled on it. The fawn tripped and tried to kick Steve, his hoof landed in his chest, Steve growled and tripped. He coughed a bit as his breath shortened, then Steve regained it, deciding he was not to tell Bucky about what just happened.  
He heard thundering of hooves, Steve looked behind him and saw the mother running at him, deers don't run!  
Steve rolled over and took the fawn with him, the fawn rolled over Steve and landed on its side. Steve then stood up and bit it's neck and the fawn stopped thrashing.

Steve's sides were heaving and he was sweating he looked to the mother deer but she was gone, Steve smiled as he sat down by the fawn. He had killed his first two fawns! But he was really out of breath, he coughed for a few seconds then stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the fawns by their necks and proceeded to walk back to base.

Steve nearly tipped over from the lack of breath as he reached the spot where he had taken off his clothes. He bent down and picked his pants and shirt. He decided to give these to the Alpha female personally. Not to the whole pack, Steve walked into the base and went over to her cabin.  
He knocked on the door and stood back, remembering to keep his head down his shoulders low and lowered tail. The door opened and a tall woman was there, her curly blonde his falling around her shoulders and her hazel eyes curious why this lower life form was here, she had a skinny frame, but nice curves. Her belly was nice and big and so was her cheekbones, "Alpha Jordon, I bring you some food." Steve said as he looked away, even she was taller than him. "Freshly killed." He added as he held up the two fawn for her.

She looked at him and reached out to take them. Then she backhanded him down the stairs and he landed on his side and whined in pain, "How dare you listen in on my conversations!" She yelled immediately knowing he had listened in on her conversations.  
Steve whine and curled up in a ball on the ground, "I'm sorry, I thought you would like it."  
The she wolf ignored him, "Sorry isn't good enough." Then she shifted into her wolf forum, she was still very powerful, her red-brown colored eyes had fire burning in them. She raised her right paw to strike Steve. He flinched, waiting for the blow.

Then some one jumped over Steve and snarled at her, Steve couldn't see who it was, but he was thankful.  
"How dare you." Jordon snarled.  
"Don't you hit him." Came a female voice.  
"Who are you? I have never see you here before." Steve heard the wolf standing over him stand up straighter, like she was getting out of a crouching pose, "Natalia Romanov, from Day Hunt pack." The female, Natalia, announced.  
"And you stop me in my own pack?!"  
"From hitting an innocent wolf."  
Jordon growled and lunged for the female wolf, the she-wolf raised her own paw and slapped her face with such power that the older female was sent to the side and Jordon rolled on the ground.  
Natalia moved off of Steve, "Are you okay?" She asked.  
Steve looked up and fell in love with her automatically, she was a deep red color and about the same size as Bucky, maybe an inch or two smaller. Her eyes were purple and she had strength in her legs, and her face was beautiful.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Steve said in a shaky voice, he wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or something else.  
"Good."  
Just then a bunch of wolves gathered around, some of them Steve has never seen, his pack was gathering too.

Bucky came up and grabbed Steve pulling him away from the girl. Steve's pack was gathered on one side and the girl's pack was on the other side. Alpha Tomson walked up and nuzzled his mate, she told him everything. "Why?" He snarled at the red female.  
She held her ground, not afraid of him, "She was going to hit an innocent wolf."

"He listened in on my conversations." Jordon said with a small whine.  
The female from the other pack rolled her eyes,  
"And he bring you some fresh kill and you back hand him?" Natalia said sarcastically, "Not a very good Alpha if you ask me."  
Tomson snarled at Natalia, "Which one?" He growling, indication he was talking to his mate.  
"Steve." Jordon said with a snarled to her tone.

Bucky looked down at Steve then at the two fawns that were lying at the steps of the alpha's cabin. Steve sighed and stood up, he pushed Bucky's hand off his shoulder. He once more stood up on his hind legs, he tried to look tough when he walked over to the Alpha.  
"Why?" Tomson asked as he stood taller than Steve.  
"She said that we need more fawns, so I decided that I would go get them for her." Steve looked up bravely at his alpha.  
Tomson growled but then looked to his mate, "You got what you want. Now you leave him alone." He then turned to Steve, "Don't you ever eavesdrop again."

Steve nodded, he turned and his shoulder sagging in relief.  
Steve went over to Bucky again and looked at him. Bucky patted his shoulder, "Way to go Steve."  
Steve just nodded, glad that they didn't hit him or worse.  
"Why is this dingy pack here?" Jordon snarled as she stood on all fours, her dark yellow fur bristling and her hazel eyes flashing.  
Tomson stepped in front of her, shifting into his wolf forum, he was six foot, one when he was in his human forum, seven one in his wolf forum, and on his two hind legs he was fourteen two. His hair was dark brown and was always nicely combed, his eyes was dark as the night sky, he was buff and had muscles. He worked out a lot, but lately he was getting a gouch. And he never had a kid, but he was hoping that Jordon would soon have pups.  
"I called them here to discuss matters about War, it's getting closer and you know it." Tomson adressed his pack, there were murmurs in his pack.  
"I have also called the Dawn Breakers."

Jordon growled, "I told you I never wanted to see them again."  
Tomson looked to his mate, "I know, but we need to decide what to do about the War, it's getting closer, and I can't risk anyone getting hurt..."  
Jordon snarled softly but put her head down to show respect to him.

Steve had almost forgotten about the War, Tomson had told the pack about a war between the human, both sides were battling for something. The previous wolves of this pack had gone and stolen a lot of clothes from the humans, Steve couldn't really see why werewolves and humans get along. Bucky had then told him that they couldn't because they were different. And the human would try to kill them, he had also told Steve that he heard from another wolf that one side was imprisoning other humans and executing them. Just because they didn't like that race.  
He had also told him that there was this group called HYDRA, they wanted to rule the world and were out looking for the source that could control the world. So they had to stay away from the War...

"Looks like we were the first ones here." Natalia said with a doggie smiled, Steve was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard her smooth voice, he looked over and saw her doggy smile and Steve fell for her all over again.

That smile, it was just.. amazing. Steve whined softly in pleasure as thoughts filled up in his mind, his erection started to grow and he hid a blush and moved his hands in front of his crotch. Bucky looked at him, having heard the whine, he frowned. Bucky couldn't tell the difference between Steve's whines, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Steve shook his head and sighed, still trying to cover his erection, he knew that she would never like a pathetic, weak and small wolf like him. She would probably be looking for a big tough guy like Bucky, or she already had one if she was alpha.  
"Yes I am for now until my parents come back." He heard her say, Steve looked up and Tomson and her were talking.  
So she wasn't alpha and had no mate, "It's foolish to make a youngling the Alpha." Sneered a wolf from Steve's pack, Steve growled at him lowly but didn't say anything.

Then Alpha Tomsom started to talk, "Soon the other pack will be here," he looked to Natalia, "I had no idea when Hans and Penny's pack would be here."

"Sorry, for got to give you a heads up," Natalia said sarcastically.

 

30 MILES AWAY

A lone dark grey wolf ran ahead of the rest of her pack, her bright green eyes shining. LeaRose couldn't wait to get there, they were going to some pack called MoonShine. Her mother and father were going there too discuss something, they didn't tell her what, but she was exited to see some new wolves.  
Her legs worked fast as she ran over the barren ground, she flicked her tail up and pushed herself a little bit more, she looked over her shoulder to see her pack way behind.

LeaRose decided to slow down a bit and she slowed right down to a walk, she held her head high as she looked back to them. Gosh they were slow, "Hurry up!" She yelped as she turn all the way around, a black wolf and two grey ones came running out of the pack. Heading right for her, LeaRose growled happily and bowed down in a playful way.  
Her brother headed for her, he lunged up and grabbed her by her ear and pulled her down to the ground.  
She yelped, "Damon!" He let go and rolled off his sister, "Soorryy!" He said with a roll of his eyes. She growled at her older brother and knocked into him with her shoulder so she could get up.  
Damon got off of her and shook his coat off. He looked behind him as Jacob and Bella walked up, they were the same age as her and Damon, but acted older. Jacob shifted down to his human forum and walked up, his muscles rippled under his skin, he was tall and had dark brown hair like their mother. He had a strong looking chin, not a pointy one like their sister's. His nose had a slight bump in it and his eyes were dark brown like their dad. He looked at them and ran a hand through his hair, ah yes. His hair, it covered his ears, but it was styled great. Not like the gay cut some one in her pack had. Leaiya snorted at that joke in her mind.  
All her siblings looked at her, "What?"  
"Be quite." Bella said as she also shifted down to her human forum. She had brown eyes and she was small, but her hair was long and beautiful jet black, not to mention she was pale white, she had a slightly pointy chin, and she had dimples. Just like mom, she looked almost exactly like her.  
And then there was Damon, he had black hair with blue eyes,he was tall. But didn't have a lot of muscles like his brother, he had a point mixed with strong chin. That gave him a nice look, well he liked to mess around and was the second fastest.

And now there was Leaiya, she was gorgeous, Leaiya had brown skin not like her dad's and not white like her mother's. It was a mix of that and it made her beautiful, her eyes were dark brown, but there were some green and sliver in there. None of them knew how she had silver in her eyes, but it was cute. Her hair was black and silky. It was long too, she was small, but very fast. No one could catch her when she didn't want to be caught.  
Leaiya smiled at them and sat down in her wolf forum. Soon the pack caught up to them, her father walked up and sat down too, "We need to rest a bit."  
"Okay dad," Leaiya said with a smile.  
Then her mother walked up and yawned, she went over to Markus and nuzzled his neck. He smiled and yawned too, the rest of the pack came closer. Soon they were there and they laid down panting, Leaiya was getting impatient, they had been traveling ever since dawn and they were about twenty-five miles away.  
She wanted to go now, she looked to the others, then she shifted to her human forum and went over to her dad, "Can I go ahead?"  
He looked at her, "By your self?"  
Leaiya looked down and sighed, he never let her do anything. Then she heard him chuckle and she looked up, "Go ahead. But take Jacob and Damon to go along."  
"Can I go too daddy?" Bella asked pathetically, "I need to take care of my little sister don't I?" She gave her father begging eyes. Leaiya growled lowly at her, she never wanted to do anything with, she probably just wanted to check out all the males there. "I don't see why not," he said with a smile, "but Jacob is in charge." Bella nodded and turned to her mother to say goodbye. Leaiya sighed and said thanks to her dad and said bye to her mom.

The the for wolves were off at a fast past, heading to the pack. Before they left, her father said to follow the sun, going west.


	2. Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The packs gather at one spot and Bucky has feelings. So does Steve.  
> Leayia doesn't feel comfortable in the new camp.

Leaiya took a few steps closer to the territory, she smelled the scents. But she wasn't sure if she should go ahead, rather than waiting on her brothers and sister.  
Leaiya looked around and raised her paw to take a step, then she put it down and sat, waiting for those slow pokes.

A minute later they arrived, "Good job on waiting for us." Jacob praised as he walked up, behind him was Bella and Damon.  
"We went back for some clothes." Jacob explained as he took the bag from Damon and shifted down to a human, he pulled out some jeans and a black T shirt, Belle pulled out a long sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans. Bella tossed Damon his clothes, a button down shirt with cargo pants. And Leaiya got her own clothes out, a black blouse with dark blue jeans.  
These were like the only clothes they had.  
She slipped them on and stood up straight, Leaiya looked to Jacob. "I need to do the signal." He then let out a deep, throaty howl.  
Leaiya licked her lips and sighed softly, soon they heard feet padding. Then a couple of wolves came out, they were big and could take them out in a few seconds. The first one was brown, the other one was tan, "Come on," one of them said, Leaiya helped Damon up from sitting down, he looked at her with a thankful expression.

Bucky raised his head when he heard the howl, some other wolves did too. The howl sounded really close, he looked to Alpha Tomson.  
He looked to his two best warriors, Davad and Jered.  
The two wolves were huge, they are the ones who go and look out for enemies. They shifted into their wolf forum and took off, the both of them were a couple of inches taller than Tomson, the could probably over power him if they wanted too, because he was old. They were strong and young. But that wasn't going to happen because they were to loyal. Eh, oh well.

Bucky watched them run off, maybe one day he could become a warrior, only as long as Steve was with him. Bucky walked over to Steve, he was sitting down looking at something.

He looked in the direction that Steve was staring at, it was the red, temporary Alpha. She was walking around with a wolf they have never seen before, must be one of hers. Bucky smirked as he got closer to his friend, "What'cha doin'?" He asked as he clapped his hands on Steve's shoulders.  
His small friend jumped and nearly screeched, but Bucky covered his mouth, "Chill out bud, it's just me."  
Steve reached up and pulled his hand off of his mouth, Steve frowned, "Don't do that ever again." Bucky chuckled deeply, "Sorry."  
Steve sighed and looked away from Bucky, he ran a hand through his hair, he looked to where Natalia and the other guy was, he was slightly taller that Natalia, he had muscles, only slightly less than Bucky's. His hair was a brown tan color, nothing like her red hair. Plus, his eye were dark blue like Steve's, the man had a slightly crooked nose and a strong jaw like Bucky. Then Natalia looked over to Steve and she smiled, Steve looked away as he flushed a bright red, Bucky smiled but looked away too.  
"Hey Steve, get over here!" She yelled as she stood up, the man turned around to look at Steve, his eyes were not that kind.  
Steve sat there shocked that she remembered his name, no one ever did other then Bucky and Nick. They just called him 'Mutt' and 'Runt'.  
"Steve, hey!" Natalia yelled louder, Bucky elbowed him in the side, "Get up man." Steve looked to Bucky then stood up and walked over slowly to the two over there, Bucky smiled.

Steve was deeply in love with her, so deep in love, he chuckled and turned to walk away. Just then, Davad and Jered walked up with four people trailing behind them.  
The first one was a man, he looked serious. He was looking around the camp at every one, then he looked to Bucky, his eyes showed no emotions as he looked into Bucky's eyes then he looked to Steve and Natalia. He looked like he could be around six feet maybe. His dark brown eyes looked kinda cold, the next was a girl that looked like she got to much attention, she held her head up high as if she was the queen of everything, she had nice curves but they were slightly small, then there was this other guy, he was messing with something and he looked to be a youngster, his eyes were blue and he looked strong, but not as strong as his brother.  
Bucky assumed that they were related because of the jaw. Then the last one was another girl, but she looked nothing like the others.  
She was a gentle dark brown, her curves were better than the other female's. Her head was ducked and her left hand was touching her face. When she raised her head and tossed her hair back, Bucky's heart jumped out of his chest, falling in love with her like Steve had with Natalia.  
She then smiled at something the man said in front of her, she had beautiful dark brown eyes and her smile was perfect and her teeth were white.  
She was absolutely perfect.  
Bucky's heart sank as he watched the beautiful woman jump up on the man in front of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and the dark haired man laughed and reached behind her to get a better grip on the woman.  
They couldn't be mates because he was young looking... Bucky sighed and decided to go find out why they were here, they couldn't be the other pack Alpha Tomson was talking about. He knew that they were a large pack.  
Bucky looked to Steve, he was standing there listening to Natalia talk about her pack, he'll just let them be while he goes to find out who those people were. Bucky walked over to listen in on them talking, Alpha Tomson ignored Bucky as he talked too the people in front of him. The first one looked to be the leader of the small group, "Our pack is just a little ways off." He heard the first one say to Tomson, he nodded, "Okay good, my name is Luke Tomson. Please call me Alpha Tomson."  
"How 'bout just Tomson." He said with a cool glance.  
Thomson narrowed his eyes at the young one, "Fine." He said with a frown.  
"I'm James, this is Bella, Damon and Leaiya." He said as he smiled, Bella frowned as she looked around the camp, "Where are we to sleep?" She demanded, "This place is crawling with wolves!"  
Leaiya rolled her eyes at her sister, they could fit. If they tried,Leaiya dropped down from Damon and grinned at him, then Leaiya turned her attention back to Tomson.  
She looked around the camp and her eyes caught sight of a tall man, he had dark brown hair that was smoothed back, he was bulky and had kind blue eyes, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.  
Then he looked at her and she looked away, blushing lightly she should know not to stare, but she couldn't help it. Then she stood up straight when she heard her name being said, she looked to Jacob then at the tall man in front of them. He was obviously the alpha here, she ducked her head in respect for him. Then Leaiya lifted up her head to see Jacob glaring at Tomson, he obviously didn't like him, Damon was ignoring all of them he was looking off over the mountains. "What's over there?" He asked no one in particular, then a blonde colored wolf walked over, her hazel eyes looked to Bucky and then Alpha Tomson, the she-wolf's eyes were a bit golden brown with a bit of green in them, her coat was a nice pale blonde actually.

But she had a mean and hostile pose towards them, Leaiya felt the hair on the back of her neck perk up as the she-wolf neared them, her voice was cold, with an edge of a growl to it, "Over there is where the War is, you know about the War right?" She paused, a evil smile grew on her face, "A place where human kill for the fun of it, they'll kill any werewolf they see. But you wouldn't be afraid now would you?"  
Damon rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm not afraid."

Something about that story made Leaiya slightly scared. A War? Her father said that they wouldn't come closer... right? Yeah of course he was right, this woman just wanted to mess with them, Leaiya instantly didn't like her, even if she was the Alpha Female. She growled at the female's back as she went over to Tomson and sat down at his feet. Tomson bent down and stroked the blonde she-wolf's head, "This is my mate, Jordon." He smiled, "Don't believe anything she says about the War." He rolled his eyes as Jordon looked up at Tomson and opened her mouth and started to paint loudly. Tomson laughed and looked back to them, "How long do you think it'll be until your parents get here?"  
Jacob shrugged, "I have no idea, but they get here when they get here."

Leaiya stifled a laugh, her older brother was such a snot, when he didn't like someone. Tomson frowned, it looked like he didn't like Jacob, he then smiled, "Let's show you to your rooms." Then he walked away with Jordon following him like a lost puppy, the two big wolves were behind Leaiya and that didn't make her feel safe, she scooted closer to Damon, she didn't really like this camp. The alphas were weird and they had huge wolves following the new comers around. The only thing she liked was the tall male following the others, well to James he was small. Or an inch smaller than him, but Leaiya was small.  
She was only five foot, six. Small, but fast.  
Leaiya looked around the camp, now it didn't seem so bad, there was a lot of wolves here, she looked to her left and saw a small pale white man that was talking too a female that might be the same height as her.  
Steve looked over his shoulder to see a group of people walking past, he didn't really care that much, he turned back to Natalia. "If you want, you can call me Nat." She offered Steve, he looked back to her and smiled, "Okay, that sounds nice."  
"I'll be back." Said the wolf that was beside Natalia, but now he was heading off in the direction of the group. "That was Derryl, Natalia explained, "he thinks he's the head of everything."  
Steve held back a laugh, "So your mom and dad?" Steve asked as he looked up at her, she was just a couple inches taller than him. Natalia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, they'll be here soon." "Do you have any siblings?" Steve asked as he looked to the group again, Bucky was trailing behind them like a lost puppy.  
"No, do you?" She asked him as he turned to look back at her, Steve shook his head, "No. My mom and dad didn't want me, because of my Asthma, I had really bad asthma. But they took care of me until I was old enough to eat meat. Then they took off and probably died somewhere." Steve sighed as he turned completely away from her, he ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "Then one day, there was no meat for me. I begged everyone, but I was small and no one wanted to share with me. Then there was Bucky, he didn't have a lot of meat, but he came over to me, and gave it all to me. I was very grateful, and after that we became friends and he stuck by me and fought with me." He looked up again and smiled, "Fought meaning he defended me when I needed it. And he was there for me when ever I needed him, he still is." Steve added at the end as he turned around to look at Natalia, she had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.  
"He sounds like a really good friend." She said as she wiped her eyes, Steve smiled, "Thanks for saving me from Alpha Jordon."  
Natalia smiled, "She seemed like a jerk."  
Steve didn't say anything, "I'm not going to say anything about her, even if I agree,"  
Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again. Natalia smiled at him, then a howl sounded, "Oh, I have to go, the meeting is starting now," Natalia turned and shifted down to her wolf forum, "bye Steve, it's been nice talking to you. I'll see you later." Then she took off, going to the edge of the base.  
"Bye." Steve called after her, Steve smiled she was so beautiful, he continued to watch her for a little bit, the he saw three wolves walk up to Natalia and nuzzle her. Natalia wagged her tail and jumped around, the first one which was small and had red-brown fur, licked Natalia over and over again. He assumed that that was her mom, the dad was taller and had dark brown fur. There was also another wolf with them that was waiting to get his turn to nuzzle Natalia.  
At last he did and she pushed him over and nibbled his ear. He was a dark brown color and had grey eyes like the mother, but his seemed a bit darker.

He wondered who that could be, she said she had no siblings.. Soon Tomson and Jordon walked over, both in their wolf forums, then two more wolves walked small dark grey female with yellow eyes and a tall black male with brown eyes. And a bunch of new wolves walked past the other two, must be the new pack.  
They walked over to the cabin where the four new wolves were staying. One knocked on the door, it opened and the black female was there, the guy was talking to her and point to the black male and dark grey female. The girl nodded and thanked him, the guy that was talking to her nodded and walked away with about fifteen other Wolves, 'New pack' Steve thought to himself, he looked around for Bucky.  
Steve walked over to their cabin, maybe he was in here. He needed to talk to Bucky about something important. Bucky looked up as the door opened to his cabin, he smiled when he saw it was Steve.  
"Figure out your girlfriend's name?" Steve teased as he walked in and closed the door, "I saw you following the new girl like a lost puppy, what's up with that?" Steve asked with a cheeky smile.  
Bucky shook his head and looked down at the knife in his hand, the other one held a rag, the knife was a gift from his father when he was still alive.  
"She's not my 'girlfriend', Steve." Bucky replied with a hint of seriousness in his voice. "I just wanted to ask her name. But she was too busy so I decided to wait until she was done messing around with her friends."  
"Oh and I suppose that's it?" Steve asked as he walked over to his friend.

"Mhm," Bucky replied without looking up, then he smiled and looked at Steve, he leaned forward and pointed the knife at him, "You and Natalia kiss yet?"  
Steve flushed a bright red, "Are you insane? I just met her, that doesn't mean I like her."  
Bucky smirked, "Or does it?" He teased, Steve frowned, "Whatever, by the way, the four people that we saw come in, they are part of the pack that just arrived."  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw one from the pack to over to cabin where the others are staying I think that the alphas are her parents or whatever." Steve said with a shrug.  
"Okay cool." Bucky said as he finished cleaning the blade, it was now shining when he turned it over in the sun's rays. Then he looked up and over at Steve, "What time is it?" Steve was in the makeshift kitchen getting himself a bowl of water from their little water trough. They had a small table, only for two, but there was more room to sit down if they had guests, but they never did, there was another room that had a makeshift bed with caribou pelts and deer pelts for the blankets and mattress. The pillow where make with a fawn skin and stuffed inside was dry grass, it was actually more comfortable than you thought, the room were big, the ceilings were at least twenty feet tall and the rooms about the same length. The cabin was really big, but it was consider small, there was two windows on each side of the bedrooms, it was covered with another caribou pelt, it acted like a curtain.  
There was a small stool made out of wood that was long enough to set your clothes on when you went to sleep, yes completely naked. The kitchen it was small, but enough room for the two of them to move around, there was a small fire pit in there to cook the meat, and a water trought.  
They had a cabinet to put their bowls in and to wash the bowls, they had to go to the lake and wash them out there. And that was also to take a bath and to wash their clothes, there was a pond where they got their water from and no swimming really.  
They got their meat from the meat house. They were only allowed one deer per two people. And were not allowed to store it even when they were full, eat it only no throwing out or giving it to some one else. Their base was really up tight, the only other spot to sit instead of sitting on the floor was a couch carved out of log, and put over the back and the part were you sit on was, yes, caribou pelt.  
But Bucky was sitting on the window ledge, if he leaned back, the bone glass (Yes they thinned down the bone so much that they turned it into glass although it was a bit foggy looking. Not naturally clear.) he would fall out and hit his head on the ground, thus killing him.

(Oh yeah, bone glass is very fragile.)

"Steve." Bucky said as he dragged out the 'e' at the end as he leaned back, his head nearly touching the glass.  
"James Buchanan Barnes, don't you dare." Steve warned.  
Bucky smirked, now he had his attention, "Steven Grant Rogers. What time is it?"

Steve rolled his eyes, Bucky did a lot of stupid things to get attention, "I think it's around noon," Steve replied as he looked out the window that was in the kitchen.  
"Good, I'm hungry." Bucky said as he got up and stabbed his knife into the kitchen table.

"Bucky!" Steve scolded.  
"Be back bud," Bucky called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.  
Steve shook his head, his friend had no idea how to clean things up, and how to not mess up good things they had.


	3. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remembers things about Steve.
> 
> Leaiya gets a tasty meal and a new friend.
> 
> Bad news spreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my third chapter, please bear with me... I'll try to update every three to five days.

Bucky walked down the stairs, looked around the camp, some wolves were walking around a few of them were play fighting, his stomach growled loudly. Then he remembered why he was out. He took off at a jog, he was starved, he was pretty sure that Steve was too, he just didn't want to admit.  
Steve was too prideful to admit when he needed help, well most of the time.

This one time after they were done being trained by Nick, they were being taught how to hunt by him because no one else wood, Steve was getting bullied by some older wolves, they were trying to take a bracelet that his mother left him. Every time he got punched down, he got right back up. He was to courageous for his own good. Then Bucky got in the middle of it and taught those jerks a lesson, never mess with Steve Rogers. And they left him alone. Well that was when they were eight, so yeah it's been a while.

Bucky smiled happily at that memory, he hasn't had a fight like that in a while, he bruised his fists and skinned his knuckle on the guys teeth. But other than that he was fine. Steve got a black eye and a couple teeth knocked clean out of his head. Bucky wished he could've knocked some teeth out of that jerk, the guy left the pack like after that. The guy was about a couple years older than them and his parents left with him. Bucky and Steve were lucky they didn't get kicked out. After he knocked some sense into that guy, he helped Steve up.

FLASH BACK

Bucky got off of the big male and went over to Steve who was just now looking up, Bucky put his hand down for Steve to take.  
He was wheezing and huffing, trying to catch his breath, finally he did. Steve smiled gratefully and took his hand, Bucky pulled him to his feet, "Thanks Buck." He said as he brushed his hands off, Steve's eye was now starting to swell, Bucky reached forward and put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "I'm with you till the end of the line."

Steve smiled again, then he frowned. Then he opened his mouth and reached in and pulled out one tooth and then he placed it on his hand, then his fingers went back into his mouth and pulled out another tooth.  
Bucky opened his mouth and then closed it and winced, "Two teeth man."

"Wow." Steve said as he looked at his teeth, then he turned his head and spit some blood out, "We should go see Uhmah shouldn't we?" Steve asked with a frown. Bucky nodded, "Let's go now."

END FLASH BACK

Bucky smiled happily as he made his way over to the meat house, he opened the door and walked inside, looking around for the fattest buck. Luckily for them, they were allowed a buck because of Nick.  
He found one that would get himself and Steve very full, he would probably give Steve more than he wanted, but he need a lot more meat than he thought he did, he just really needed to eat a bit more and start working out.

Bucky pulled the buck out of the pile and slung it over his shoulder, he walked out and went back to his cabin. He was very glad that Steve had out grown his Asthma, because of his werewolf abilities, it healed at the age of six. But he was still weak and sometimes had trouble breathing at night...

Leaiya took a look around the cabin, it was nice and snug. (It looks like Bucky and Steve's cabin, but a bit bigger.)  
It was nice, but she didn't really like Jordon, but she liked the camp. Leaiya looked around again, her brothers and sister was talking, "I'm gonna have a look around, bye." She said as she walked over to the door, when she opened it, Matt was there, "Hello Leaiya."

And the whole pack was behind him, "Hi Matt, what's up?"  
"You parents are here,"  
"Oh, do I need to go talk to them?" Leaiya asked him, Matt shook his head, "No they're over there, getting ready for the meeting," he said as he pointed, Leaiya looked in the direction and saw her mother and father with Tomson and Jordon. Plus four other wolfs, "Okay thank you." Matt nodded and and smiled, his brown eyes shining, then he turned and walked down the stairs, running a hand through his curly light brown hair.

Leaiya looked around once more, then walked down the stairs, wondering where she could get some grub, because her brothers and sister were talking and didn't want hang around with her, her mom and dad were busy with the pack business and she was really board.

Leaiya sighed again and walked away from the cabin, her stomach growled at her, "Shut up." She said, looking around then sniffing the air, she could smell deer meat, her stomach growled again and Leaiya waisted no time flowing the scent, soon enough she reached a small shack.  
"Looks small," she said to no one as she opened the door and walked in. It was small on the outside, but huge in the inside. It was filled to the roof with deer meat.

The wolf inside of her growled, wanting to get out and tear into the meat, but she was a civilized wolf. So she control the wolf and then walked around, she passed a sign that said something.

Leaiya took a step back and looked at the sign, it read 'One deer per two wolves, if you have no one to share it with, you get nothing'.

That made the young wolf frown, "Who do they think they are? One deer per two wolves, only get share with someone. That's complete bull-"  
"That is not the way we talk," came a sharp voice behind her, Leaiya sighed and turned to face her brother Jacob, his dark brown eyes looking angry.  
Leaiya sighed, "I'm sorry."  
Jacob narrowed his eyes at her, "Why were you going to curse?" Leaiya frowned, now thinking about their sign, "We are only allowed to have one deer per two people, and if you don't have someone to share it with, you get nothing!"  
Jacob looked around then smirked slightly, he leaned forward and so did Leaiya, "I don't see any one here to stop us."  
Leaiya pulled back and covered her mouth, she giggled through her fingers.  
"Come on," Jacob said as he grabbed a big buck for himself, Leaiya smiled and grabbed a large doe and slung it over her shoulder and looked at Jacob.

"Let's go," he said as he opened the shed door and ran out quickly, the she-wolf smiled at her brother and then ran after him quickly.  
She caught up to him and then passed him, running right into the cabin, almost hitting the door, but luckily it opened for her, Leaiya slowed her running to a jog before she hit the wall.

Leaiya turned around and smiled brightly at Jacob who was now walking in, he turned and looked at Damon, who was standing behind the door, "Perfect timing," he said to him with a smile.  
Damon nodded, "I thought I heard running, your lucky you weren't caught."  
"Ah, what can they do?" Jacob said as he set the buck down on the table, Leaiya looked at the table then decided she'd rather eat it outside, "I'll come back after I'm done with my meal."  
"Okay, don't get caught." Jacob teased as he walked away into his room.

Leaiya grinned, "I won't." And with that she walked out the door carrying the doe, the girl made her was over to a bunch of trees that offered shade from the sun.

Leaiya put the doe down then took out a box carved out of wood and pulled out some dark green leaves and then squeezed the juice of it into her eyes and then her eyes returned the normal color, brown, silver and green. She set the box down beside her meal.  
The she-wolf shifted quickly and laid down beside the pile of disguarded clothes and the turned to the doe, she first tore into its stomach, enjoying the soft meat and warm blood that washed inter her mouth, down her neck and dribbled onto her paws. Leaiya munched until there was nothing left, other than bones.

Leaiya bent her head and started to lick her paws off, there was a rustling in the bushes beside the tree, her ears perked up and she looked to her right. She sniffed the air and could only scent pine trees. It must've just been a squirrel or something, Leaiya went back to licking her paws. Then she felt something snuffling her leg, she turned her head quickly and barred her teeth with a growl, the little fox looked up and yelped. It jumped away from Leaiya and went back into the bushes, Leaiya's ears perked up once more then went flat a bit and she uttered a soft whine.  
The fox, actually was a black color, but it looked a lot like a fox pup.

She whined again and then looked back to her pile of bones, a rabbit was hopping a few yards away, Leaiya crouched down, deciding she was going to get a meal for that pup. A few seconds later the werewolf came trotting back with a limp rabbit in her mouth, she set it on the ground and tore into its stomach.  
Blood and guts came pouring out, the smell of fresh meat brought the pup out of the bushes again. Leaiya carefully backed up and sat down to watch the small thing, it had yellow eyes and was covered in black fur, it couldn't be much older than six months.

The fox took a step closer and then another one, soon it was right up to the rabbit and started to dig into it, eating like it hasn't ever ate before. Leaiya's ear started to tickle so she sat up and scratched her ear, when she looked back at the fox it was copying her. She chuckled lightly, this thing was cute, after the pup finished the rabbit, it made its was slowly over to Leaiya who was now in her human forum and had her clothes on.  
The woman was carving something onto a bone, she looked down when something nudged her foot, the fox had come over carrying a rabbit bone leg.  
The pup dropped it at her feet, then looked up at her. Leaiya reached her hand over and picked it up, she smiled and offered her hand out to it. It started to lick her hand and made Leaiya laugh.

She once more reached to pick the pup up, this time it let her. She checked it's underside, a boy. She smiled and patted his head, Leaiya stood up and hold the pup close to her body. He whined softly but allowed himself to be carried with her, soon Leaiya walked up the steps and into her cabin.  
Leaiya brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and looked around, her brothers and sister was no where to be found.

She smiled and pet the pup on the head, then set him down on the ground. Leaiya leaned against the counter top and started to think, "What should I call you?" She asked out loud as she looked up at the ceiling, then she looked down at the pup that was wondering around.

She chuckled as he sniffed in a corner the fell backwards, sneezing and rubbing his paws on his face. LeaRose laughed and ran a hand through her hair, then she looked around the room and found it spotless. There was no blood or bones of leftover meat on the table, Leaiya frowned slightly, her brothers always leave a mess.

Then she looked to the pup, he was curled up on the caribou pelt. He was chewing on the top of it, she smiled a bit and went over to him and picked him up.

Then a name popped up in her head, "Quiz." She said for no reason at all. The black wolf pup nipped her brown fingers then looked up into her green, silver and brown eyes with a soft expression in his dark brown eyes.  
"You like that?" She asked with a bright smile. He gave a squeaky bark, that made Leaiya laugh happily, "Quiz it is!"  
"Leaiya, Leaiya!" Some one called loudly, she recognized the voice as Damon's.  
"What?" She yelled out, annoyed at her older brother, "I'm kinda busy."

"This is important, come out here now!" Damon yelled as he dragged out the 'now', clearly he was out side and wanted Leaiya's day today.  
"You always say that." She muttered to herself as she turned and walked to the door, still holding Quiz, "Come on Quiz, your coming with me to see what Damon wants."

Leaiya opened the door and walked outside, she turned to the right where she had heard her brother yelling. He was standing in a group with the rest of the pack, Alpha Tomson's pack and another pack she has never seen before, Leaiya frowned and held Quiz tighter as he squirmed to get away from her.  
"What's going on?" She asked with an edge of curiosity to her voice. Damon was the first to answer her, "They've made a decision," he said, but he didn't sound happy about it,

"they're splitting us up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Hehe, everything will be (not) okay.


	4. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaiya is hit with the reality of her family being split apart, she deals with it the best way she can.
> 
> Bucky is also dealing with some troubling stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

"What do you mean they're splitting us up?" She asked with a growl as she squeezed Quiz's leg hard, the pup yelped and stopped moving.

Damon nodded as he put his head down with a defeating sigh. Leaiya looked to her mom and dad, they just nodded.

"But, but, you can't do that..." She said as her voice trembled, she felt like she was going to cry, but she wasn't going to do that in front of everyone. Leaiya was not going to be split apart from her brothers and sister.  
"We can and we will." Announced Jordon, sounding like the smug bitch she was.  
Leaiya looked to her as she eyes turned fully green and a shock of silver went around them. Leaiya growled at her as she shifted into her wolf forum, dropping Quiz in the process of shifting. Her ribcage cracked and broke, changing into a bigger forum. Dark grey hair sprouted everywhere and her hands turned into paws with very sharp and silver claws, her human ears turned into wolf ears as he teeth grew into sharp sets of teeth.

She growled again, "You will not split my family apart!" And with that she lunged at Jordon, the older wolf was just now changing, but Leaiya was faster, she rammed into Jordon and sent her to the ground.   
Leaiya's teeth connected to skin and fur, she growled and pulled hard on the flesh and fur. Then she felt warm blood rush into her mouth, and she could taste fur. It was not a pleasant mix.  
Jordon snarled from the pain and raised her blonde paw, hitting Leaiya hard in the chest, the young wolf was sent off of Jordon. In an instant Leaiya was back on her feet and going for Jordon, the older wolf managed to dodge her and slice her claws down Leaiya's shoulder. She heard a satisfying tearing noise and could feel the young wolf's blood on her paw, Jordon also heard the yelp of pain that Leaiya uttered.

James was standing a little ways off with Steve when the fight started, they heard a growl and turned towards it. The girl from the last pack to arrived was attacking their Alpha! Before James knew what was happening, Steve had shifted into his werewolf forum and launched himself in front of the she-wolf on the ground, her shoulder had been cut to the bone and was bleeding deeply. She lie on her side breathing in shallow breaths with Steve standing over her, his fur bristled and his hackles raised.  
He curled his lips back to reveal sharp teeth, Bucky shifted too and jumped beside Steve, helping him defend the girl on the ground who was bleeding and helpless. Jordon just stared at them, "You really think you intimidated me boy?" She spat at Steve and Bucky.

"No," Bucky replied, "you need to leave her alone." His voice was surprisingly deep and he had a menacing look in his eyes that made Jordon nervous. She wasn't sure if she should attack him or not.  
Steve's ears flattened a bit at his friends voice, he hasn't heard this voice. It scared him, but he knew Bucky would never turn on him.  
Steve growled slightly, "You need to leave her alone, she was acting out of fear." He said as he stepped over the girl to get on the other side of her, she just breathed a sigh of relief. Steve went over to her shoulder and inspected it, cut right to the bone, four long scratches. Probably going to scar. "I need some White Willow bark and Yarow weed." Said a white wolf that ran up to them, she was the other pack's Medicine Wolf, because their Medicine Wolf didn't look like that.  
But which pack did she belong to? Right now that didn't matter Steve told himself.

A couple wolves ran off to go find the medicine she needed to heal this wolf. The white wolf looked to Steve, "Go talk to her, ask he her name to keep her awake, we don't want her to call asleep." The skinny blonde wolf nodded and turned to do so, he stood up on his hind legs and walked around front of her. The dark grey wolf was breathing hard and her eyes were barley open, he glanced at her cut then looked away, he didn't really like to see other wolf's blood.  
Steve sat down in front of her and picked her head up in his paws, she opened her eyes and let out a pained whine. Steve stroked her head, "It's okay, we're going to fix you. Hey, hey. Don't close your eyes," Steve said as he shook her head, her eyes opened a little bit more and Steve's breath caught in his throat. The wolf's eyes were a stunning green and silver.

"What's your name?" He asked as his paw gentle ran over her face. A gesture she leaned into and whined, she opened her mouth and croaked out a name, "Leaiya." Steve nodded, "That's a very pretty name. I'm Steve, my friend that defended you, his name is Bucky." He continued to stroke his pale hands over her face, Steve shifted slowly to his human forum, luckily for him, Natalia came over briefly and handed him a blanket, then the redhead ran past him, looking like she was read to burst out of her skin.

He put it on his lap, gently lifting up Leaiya's head, then he rested it down and continued to run his hands over her face, whispering gently words to the female wolf, while the Medicine Wolf from the other pack continued to work on her. Leaiya's head shifted a bit in Steve's lap and went over to his stomach, he furrowed his eyebrows at her, but he didn't do anything to stop her.

Steve breathed in and out as he looked up from her face, he saw that half his pack was ready to burst into their wolf forums and the hostility was strong in the air.

Steve looked around for Bucky and saw him standing next to three males and two females, both of the females were crying as they looked desperately to Leaiya.

Her family, Steve thought with a small sigh, then he started to cough hard. Steve pulled his hands frantically away from Leaiya and went to his chest as he started to wheeze. His eyes were wide, he thought the asthma was gone!  
"You have asthma," Leaiya said softly as she looked up to Steve, she didn't even looked panicked as she picked her left paw up weakly and put it on his chest, her eyes met with his.

"Calm down, calm down and breath." She said as her green eyes pierced his dark blue ones, Steve found himself lost in her eyes and he slowly recovered from the asthma attack. She smiled softly and pulled her paw off of his chest, "You have such a deep voice for a little guy, your much braver than people your hight. Why are you so brave? Why do you stand up to bullies? Why don't you run?" Leaiya asked softly as her paw went beside her other one.

"The thing is, once you start running, they never let you stop." Steve paused momentarily, "I just don't like bullies. Never did, always wanted to keep them from messing with other people..." Steve sighed and rubbed his face, "I want to be a good man, I want to be a hero in people's eyes. Well sometimes, just wanted to do the right thing."

"You are a good man and a hero...in my eyes." Leaiya said, a small wolfish smile came up on her face, then she closed her eyes.  
That panicked Steve, so he started to wake her up when a shadow fell across them, thinking it was Alpha Jordon, he looked up and out right growled, "You are not hurting her again."

The person looked baffled slightly, then they reached down and put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Hey bud, it's me. I see you and her had already become friends, you didn't tell me you punk." Bucky said with a smile. Steve gave a half smile, "Why don't you get me some clothes, jerk." He said as he looked up, now beeming.

"Okay, but after that, I need to talk to you about some stuff." Now his voice sounding a little nervous, Steve just nodded, "Sure, Buck..Okay." Bucky nodded and walked away from Steve, jogging back over to their cabin to get Steve some new clothes that they had recently made.  
Then Steve looked back to Leaiya and found her sleeping, he hoped that she'd be okay, he let out a deep sigh and pet her one more time before Leaiya's family came up and started to ask the Medicine Wolf what was wrong with her, although they saw the attack, they wanted to make sure that there was no infection.

Steve stood, not wanting to hear anymore, he was sure to set Leaiya's head down gently and keep the blanket wrapped around his waist. Steve walked to his cabin where Bucky was and found him about ready to run out, but the man stopped when he saw Steve. He gave him a sheepish smile and offered the clothes to him, "Sorry, I couldn't find them." Steve took them and mumbled a quiet "thank you" before he went to their room to change.

A few minutes later, Steve walked out and saw Bucky pacing, when he's pacing, that couldn't mean anything good. It usually ment that something was going to happen that he didn't like, or Steve didn't like.  
"Buck, what's going on?" Steve asked as his tone became serious, Bucky turned in the direction of Steve and scruffled his feet on the floor. Bucky bright blue eyes looked everywhere but at Steve, Steve sighed deeply and walked over to the man and grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to look up into his face. What Steve saw was tears in Bucky's eyes, Steve stood completely ridged, he had never seen Bucky cry, not even when his parents died.  
"What Buck? Bucky, what's wrong." Steve asked as he searched his face for an answer, Bucky parted his lips as tears ran freely down his cheeks and to his lips, mingling with snot that was running down his nose.  
"What ever it is, Buck, we'll get through it together." He said as he pulled his dark haired friend into a hug, Steve tucked his chin under Bucky's neck as the man's body shook with silent sobs.  
"The thing is, Stevie, we can't." Bucky said as a shiver ran through him, Steve pulled away from Bucky and looked up and down his face. Bucky instantly missed the warmth that was on his chest a few seconds ago.  
"Bucky, what do you mean?" Steve asked as Bucky once again looked to the floor, Bucky couldn't help but feel guilty, like this was all his fault that this was happening to him and Steve.  
"Bucky " Steve shouted desperately as he grabbed his face and pulled it up to look at him.

"Their.. Their sending you away... for.. three.. years." Bucky said in between sobs and hiccups, at the end of that he smile very weakly.

 

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

"Hey, take care punk." Bucky said as he grabbed Steve and hugged him, Steve smiled in Bucky's neck and nodded, "I will you big, soft jerk." He said as he punched Bucky lightly on the shoulder, Bucky chuckled lightly.  
"I'll see you soon." Steve said as he pulled the deerskin bag over his shoulder as he stepped down the stairs, he was going to join the other wolves that were being taken from the pack for three years.

"Yeah, if you call three years soon." Bucky called after him, Steve just waved his hand at him as he walked away, James had gotten this feeling that Steve was glad he was going to this, the two had been arguing about him going, that it wouldn't be healthy for his body to go.

Then Steve had argued back about, ah I don't feel like explaining it sooo, FLASH BACK!!

"Steve, I can get you out, they said that you don't have to go." Bucky had said a day earlier when Steve hadn't seemed that freaked out about going away for three years.  
"Bucky, you said that I can't get out of this, so I need to go." Steve said as he glared at Bucky, "What if it does help me? What if I can build up my strength and get rid of this asthma?"  
They had both found out from their Medicine wolf, Kippy, that Steve's asthma actually wasn't gone, it was just in hiding from them.

"And what if I could grow some more?" Steve said with a frown.  
"You know that that is your hight and there is nothing you can do to grow it out." Bucky yelled in anger, he tossed up his hands and spun on his heels, going to the far side of the house. "Bucky, we're wolves, we never stop growing and we can live up to three hundred years!" Steve said with a growl. Bucky muttered something under his breath that Steve didn't catch, "What Bucky? What did you say, tell me. I wanna know!"  
"I said you'll probably just live to thirty!" Bucky yelled in anger as he turned, his eyes a vivid bright blue, signaling that the wolf was going to take over soon. Then Bucky saw the hurt look on Steve's face, "Steve, no, no. I didn't mean- I.. I'm sorry." Bucky said as he looked to the floor.  
"I'm going Buck." Steve said strongly. "I know, I know." Bucky whispered, "Why won't they let me come?" He said with a defeated sigh, "Because your always there, Alpha Markus is right, I should go alone." Steve said, mentioning the wolf from Leaiya's pack, her father.

He was the one to make decisions, along with Natalia's father and Alpha Tomson. Steve had no idea what Natalia's dad's name was, but he knew he was Alpha. Steve was very sad that he had to leave Bucky and Natalia. Good thing for him that Tomson wasn't going with them, he was staying in the pack with Alpha Jordon.

Steve had also learned that Leaiya, was still asleep from the injuries and wouldn't wake up for a week, that was pretty normal for healing wolves that needed to heal.  
Most of the females were to stay here, but they are leaving some males to train under the Alpha Sharah, Leaiya's mother.

"Bucky, I'll be fine, I-.. I just want you to be happy. And please talk to Leaiya." Steve had said as he went to stand beside Bucky, he looked up at the older man and smiled brightly, hoping to encourage him. Bucky sighed again and gave a short nod, then he pulled Steve into a hug, "If you do change, stay the same." Bucky whispered into his ear, Steve nodded and squeezed him harder.

END FLASH BACK

Bucky sighed softly as he watched them walk away, he hoped Steve would keep his promise, if he did, then he would.  
Bucky felt something move beside him, he turned and saw Natalia. She was watching the same person Bucky was, then her eyes trail up the line to watch a tall man with dark brown hair, who was talking giddily to a man with lightly brown hair that was walking and not saying a word, "You know those two?" Bucky asked as he motioned with his head, Natalia nodded.

"Yeah, dark brown hair is Howard, the one next to him is Derryl." She replied as she pointed, soon enough they disappeared into the woods, no one was told where they were going.. for safety reasons.  
Steve didn't even turn around and wave goodbye, the squeezed Bucky's heart and made him a bit sad. He decided to ignore it and continue talking to Natalia, "Brothers of yours?"  
"Oh, God no." Natalia exclaimed with a loud laugh, Bucky nervous chuckled, he was nervous for Steve.  
"Howard seams like some one who likes to talk a lot." Bucky commented. "Yeah, but he likes to talk about his science stuff and what not, also he has an ego, so don't give him any compliments." Natalia said with a small shrug and then a snort.  
Bucky just pondered over that thought, someone who does science.  
"I'm gonna miss him, though I only met him about three days ago." Natalia said with a soft sigh.  
"Howard or Derryl?" Bucky asked as he was snapped away from his thoughts at the voice of Natalia.  
"Steve." She replied with another sigh, Bucky nodded, the two, Steve and Natalia, had gotten close with each other. Even though it was only three days that they had know each other.  
"We should go talk to Leaiya." She said suddenly, a tingling came to Bucky's stomach at the mention of the beautiful wolf's name.  
And then he got nervous, "Um..why?" He asked as he shifted away, Bucky was pretty sure that she could smell the nervousness on him. Natalia looked at him and smiled, "Because, she's going to be a bit pissed and a bit sad when she finds out that they left her without saying goodbye, she'll probably hate Alpha Jordon for the rest of her life, but who cares. Right now she needs two friends." Natasha said with another warm smile.  
"You know her?" Bucky asked as he shifted his weight to another foot, why was he so nervous? He was never nervous about seeing a girl, maybe it was for the fear that she wouldn't like him.  
"Yes, me and her, we were friends back then. And then the packs split and I haven't see her in a while... I wonder if she even remembers me.." Bucky bit the inside of his cheek, this is what Steve wanted, so he decided to go along with it.  
"Sure, yeah. Let's go see her.." Bucky said with a confident nod, Natalia smiled, "But just gotta warn you, she doesn't like men with blue eyes." Bucky stopped down the steps, shocked, "What?" He asked, completely mortified at that, well that goes right out the win- But his thoughts were cut off by Natasha laughing loudly, he turned and glared at her, like they were best friends messing with each other. The woman clutched her belly while she laughed, "I'm joking." She said after a few minutes of laughing, "She loves blue eyes, so let's go." Natalia said as she grabbed Bucky under the arm and took off, "By the way, she is faster than the wind and lighting combined."  
"You think I'm really gonna believe that?" Bucky snorted as he kept up with the small female, "Oh Bucky, you'll find out." She said with a laugh as they reached the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like, things will get better soon.


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaiya and Bucky explain what happened. They get closer together and someone knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a favorite of mine, hope you like.

Turns out Natalia was right, Leaiya was very pissed off.  
And after she had finished throwing things around the room and putting the fear of God in Bucky, she collapsed on the floor and cried and cried. And then cried some more.  
Then she ran, like the wind.  
She ran like lightning striking the earth, she ran faster than the both of those things combined. It took them about a few hours to find her sitting at a lake where there was a Weeping Willow tree leaning over the pool of water and by then it was dark, Natalia had pushed Bucky to go and talk to her.  
At first he was reluctant to go, then he did and asked Leaiya if he could sit by her. She said that she didn't care and they sat together until Bucky laid down and looked up at the night sky through the branches. Leaiya had watched him for a little bit before she laid down beside him, he could help but smile as she scooted closer to him when his eyes closed. Of course he had felt the breeze that suddenly picked up when she scooted close, then he heard footsteps and he opened his eyes to see Leaiya petting a fox thing on the head and he had just smile and closed his eyes again, then he had fallen asleep with Leaiya slowing drifting off herself.

The next morning the two had woken up in each others arms, pushing each other off quickly and then pretending it didn't happen, Bucky was a bit disappointed. But he ignored that and offer to go hunt, and before Leaiya could reply, he had take off and shifted into his wolf forum. Then he had brought back a doe and two fawns, they ate in silence.

Then started to talk to each other and they eased up, soon enough. They became good friends, maybe a bit more than friends...

 

THREE YEARS LATER

"Leaiya, stop, stop. Okay, okay. I give." Bucky whined as he slowed to a walk, dragging his paws on the soft fall grass, soon enough the leaves on the trees would fall off. They had already turn orange, brown and red. And Bucky had to admit, it was a very pretty sight.

The dark grey wolf turned, she was about five hundred feet in front of him. She tossed her head up and let out a short happy yap, then Bucky realised that is wasn't Leaiya who let out the yap, it was her Manned Wolf, Quiz. The wolf ran over to Leaiya and jumped up on her shoulders and started to lick her face, although he wasn't a shifter, every one loved the little guy.  
Everyone except Tomson and Jordan. Leaiya laughed and nudged the wolf off and trotted back over to Bucky, many times she had beat him, but never like this. They had race past the lake that had the willow tree and then they were headed to the far mountains, but now Bucky had stopped them, complaining about his paws.

"Aw, come on Bucky Boo, you know you wanna keep going." She said as she walked over, waving her tail in the air, Bucky was lying down on his stomach, licking his left paw with a fierce look. Then his chilling blue eyes met with her stunning green ones, "I told you to stop calling me that." Then he continued to lick his paw.  
"What? Bucky Boo? I thought you liked my nickname for you." She said with a pouty face as she sat down beside him and put her paw on his back.  
"No I don't, Bucky Boo sounds like I'm an over grown baby." He said as he stopped licking his paws and looked at her, his bright blue eyes turned less bright as he shifted down to his human forum, a little while back, he had gotten a hair cut from Leaiya, he had liked the feeling of her running her hand through his hair. But the feeling of the sharp stone scrapping him bald was the worst feeling.  
A while back meaning three months ago, good thing for him, his hair grew slow. So he wouldn't need another haircut for a long time, by now his hair was as long it was when Steve left, it was about two inches when it stood straight up, Leaiya loved doing that to his hair, and giving him a comb over when ever they went swimming.

"You are an over grown baby." She said as she nudged him with a big smile, he stood up and rolled his eyes, Leaiya averted her eyes from Bucky's nice ass, but couldn't help but watch his back that rolled with strong muscles. She saw his firm shoulder blades and his muscular back, his back shone with sweat droplets.  
Leaiya felt a small tingling in her stomach as he made his way back to the weeping willow tree to change into his clothes that they took off before running back to the base and then back here. So they had ran a good two miles, Leaiya could go on forever, well that was what she told Bucky.  
He had simple stated, "I'll believe you when I see it." That had earned a chuckle from Leaiya, "Believe what you want.. Bucky Boo." He had growled at her and said something under his breath before he had walked away.

Leaiya loved that man, well not loved. But like- I mean.. well you know what she means.  
But maybe you don't, she had liked him ever since she saw him, for the pass three years, the two had grown closer to each other. They had been friends ever since he had let her sleep in his arms, it was cold that night and he had fallen asleep, Quiz wasn't much warmth. So she had scooted closer until her back was brushed up against his side, then he had rolled over on his side and put his arm around her waist. And with that warmth, she had quickly fallen asleep.   
The next morning, woken up in each other's arms, she had quickly pushed him off, he had done the same with a weird expression in his eyes. A blush had crept up on Leaiya's cheek, but Bucky couldn't see it because of her dark skin. Then after he had run off, Leaiya couldn't help but feel confused. Why was he being nice one day and the next acting like she was disgusting, Leaiya had thought and thought until the man had came back, he had been changed into new clothes. Leaiya guessed that he had went back to the base to change, then they had shared the meat in silence.  
But after that the two have gotten very, very close.

Leaiya had once found Bucky bawling his eyes out while trying to cut his wrists and bleed out.   
Leaiya had walked into Bucky's cabin to ask him something about a hunting lesson, because she wasn't the best with hunting, she had heard sobs coming from the bedroom and she had ran in there. Thinking that Bucky might have been hurt, because she had never heard him cry. And he had said that he never did, Leaiya was skeptical at first, but then, she had let it go.

She found him sitting on a bed on the left side of the room with a knife in hand that was covered in dark red werewolf blood. His wrists was bleeding and his arms had been shaking, Bucky's face was a mixture of pain and agony, with tears and snot running down his nose. This was a year after her father and brothers had left her with her mother and sister.  
Leaiya had climbed on the bed and grabbed the blade with her hand and yanked it out of Bucky's grasped, it had cut her deeply in the middle of the palm, leaving a scar in its wake.

It wasn't the first scar she had had, the three long scars from the top of her left shoulder to the middle of her back was still there, from Alpha Jordon. Never once had she seen them of let anyone look at them, she was ready to let Bucky look at them if he asked. But he never did.

By now Alpha Jordon had her pups, one girl and two boys.  
And Leaiya hated them, she hated Jordon even more for what she had done, but Leaiya always managed to stay away from the troublesome wolf and her children.

After the knife was thrown to the wall, Leaiya had gotten behind Bucky and pulled him into her lap and she softly sung her favorite childhood lullaby to him,

"Hush-a-Bye  
Dont You Cry  
Go To Sleep My Little Bucky

When You Wake You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
In Your Bed Mamma Said  
Bucky Riding Off To Dream Land

One By One They've Begun  
Dance And Prance For Little Bucky  
Blacks And Bays Dapples And Grays  
Running In The Night

When You Wake You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
Can't You See The Little Ponies  
Dance Before Your Eyes

All The Pretty Little Ponies  
Will Be There When Your Arise,"

Leaiya had stopped singing and started to hum a little bit, she had to admit, it was a little cheesy that she sung 'Bucky' instead of 'Baby'. But he wasn't a baby and he needed comfort that didn't include calling him a baby, then she started to sing some more to him.

"Can't You See The Little Ponies   
Dance Before Your Eyes  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
Will Be There When You Arise

Hush-a-Bye Don't You Cry  
Go To Sleep My Little Bucky  
When You Wake You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
All The Pretty Little Ponies

Hush-Bye Don't You Cry."

After she had finished with the last verse, Bucky had fallen asleep and Leaiya had laid him down and wiped his face off with a spare cloth that she had.  
The wolf was pretty sure that Bucky remembered none of it, now he had those scars to carry. Leaiya wasn't even sure what he was crying about, she didn't care now that he was okay... and she never even asked about it.

But now back to the present, Leaiya stood up to her full height in her werewolf forum, five foot, six in human forum. Six foot, six on all fours in werewolf forum. Thirteen feet when she was up on her hind legs.  
Leaiya barked and jumped up in the air and landed gracefully on her paws and bound over to Bucky, who had just now pulled up his jeans and buckled his leatherskin belt together and turned to look at Leaiya with a cocky grin.  
The big, dark grey werewolf lunged at Bucky and tackled him down, Bucky let out a small yelp and rolled her over so he was on top of her. He patted her on the face before he was kicked off into the soft grass, then Bucky was up and running to the lake, knowing that Leaiya would catch up.  
Soon the grey wolf was next to Bucky, then she grabbed him by the belt and held him up high. Bucky couldn't help but squeak in protest, "Leaiya, no. It's cold!" He yelled as he tried to unbuckle his belt so he could drop, the water was freezing. He didn't want to be dropped in without a shirt on, but that was exactly what happened.

Bucky's back hit the water and cold was shocked through him as his whole body fell in. His heart started to pound very quickly in his heart, just like it did when he first saw Leaiya, the beautiful girl with bright green, brown and silver eyes was standing there. Her long black hair was flowing softly in the wind, she was perfect.  
More than anything he deserves...  
Then his back hit the bottom of the lake, it hurt. Bucky had no idea why it hurt, the pain... it was like the pain he felt watching Steve leave, the pain when he cut his wrists because he misses Steve...the pain he felt when he felt Leaiya didn't like him back.

There was sharp rocks at the bottom of the lake, Bucky was about fifty feet down in deep, dark water. The was pain digging in his back, he wanted to move. Wanted to make the pain stop, but he couldn't. It was like he was frozen in time, like his heart.  
After the first time with Leaiya, pushing him off of her, that hurt. And he tried to tell himself that she didn't like him and that he should give up this foolish love.

Bucky dreamed a few nights after that sleeping incident that she would run if he told her how much she ment to him, that she could out run his love. It was true, she could out run it, and no matter how long it takes, his love would always find its way back to her. Then she would run some more, she would keep running until her legs wouldn't move. Then his love would come and help her legs and she'd keep running. But at the end of the dream, his love always finds her. No matter what.  
And that dream gave him hope that she might love him, maybe just a little bit.  
What had helped him through losing Steve after a year was her, he was feeling really down and very upset. So he took his knife and sat on Steve's bed and had cut his wrists deeply, even though he was a werewolf, it would take a little bit for that to heal. And if it didn't heal fast enough, then he would bleed to death.  
Leaiya had come into his house and had found him crying, then she sung him a lullaby.  
She sung, "Hush-a-bye Don't you cry Go to sleep my little Bucky..." her little Bucky, her's!

He remembered every word of that lullaby, and had found out that she liked horses. After that, they never spoke a word about it, but Bucky had wanted to talk about it a few times, then he had decided against it at the last second and he always called himself a wuss for not asking her.  
Soon enough he talk to her. Then there was the scars from when he cut himself, it tickled a bit when he ran his finger over them. He knew that Leaiya had scars, he remembered, but hers were far worse than his. Nothing less, his love for her never faltered in the three years they've known each other, maybe even... maybe even it had grown...

Bucky's eyes and mouth opened as his back hit the sharp rock, for a brief second, he wondered where he was. Then water filled his lungs and he wasn't able to breath, so he started to thrash around, trying to swim up to the surface so he could breath.

Bucky wanted the wolf to come out, but it was afraid of drowning, he kept trying to call it, but it never came. The thing he sometimes hated about the wolf, was it had a mind of its own before it came out. Sometimes fear kept it where it was or sadness or pain. But anger could always make it come out.  
Then he remembered an important lesson from Alpha Sharah two weeks ago, and she always said this.  
Sharah walked in front of the few guard wolves that were lines up, these included, Natalia, Bella (Leaiya's incredibly annoying sister that always flirted with him), Leaiya, himself, Davad and Jered. Plus three more wolves that Bucky had yet to meet.

"Listen here," Sharah said as she stopped in the middle, her brown hair shining in the sun and her blue eyes bright, "The wolf, we all have it. It helps us, it protects us when we need it. But as some of you know, not every time you can control it. Through anger, it comes out and does things that we will regret, and with that it controls us, which is not what we want." And with that, Sharah looked to Leaiya, who ducked her head and murmured something.

"We cannot let it control us, we control it. When it doesn't want to come out and you want it to, you need to make it. Or the other way around. If you are angered and the wolf needs to break out, you need to relax by deep breaths. Control the wolf, tell it to stay back.  
"Then if it doesn't settle down, run. You need to run and clear you head, after that, make sure you keep it in check. Then you control the wolf. If you can't get the wolf out because it is scared, you need to remind it that it is the fearless predator of the forest. That nothing can defeat it, so.. anyone wanna try?" She asked as she looked around the group with a small smile, Bucky had shifted nervously before raising his hand.

Sharah had looked to him and nodded, "James, come over here and show us that you are in control, not the wolf." And with that, she stepped back as James walked over.  
Then James had looked into the eyes of everyone there before coaxing his wolf out, it had leaped out quicker than he expected it to. When he was done, he shook his head and raised it up. The whole group had clapped for him and Sharah came over and told him that that was excellent, he had sheepishly said thanks and grabbed his pants before slipping them on and returning his spot in line.

Soon everyone got a try and then the group was dismissed, Bucky was making his way back his cabin when a strong hand grabbed him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Sharah, which he smiled at and said a hello. Her eyes were firm and her face was serious, "Good thing to know that you are in control, not the wolf."  
"Yes ma'am." Bucky had said with a nod.

"Take care," she had said, then she had turned and walked down wind of him, "take care of my daughter for me." He heard, well that's what he thought he heard and he had been stunned into silence. Then he was snapped back to reality by Natasha calling his name, and Bucky was never going to forget that day.

Bucky's whole world was a blur, one minute he was drowning in deep water, the next he was coughing up water and some blood on dry grass with the sun warming his dripping wet back. Bucky looked up to see Leaiya's concerned face looking into his, "What?" Bucky asked, then he started coughing some more.

Leaiya was now sitting beside Bucky and had pulled him onto her lap and was patting his back, hoping to get the water out. Soon Bucky finished with his coughing fit and leaned his bare back into Leaiya's bare chest, "What happened?" He croaked out softly, Leaiya's hands warmed his shoulders as she rubbed them.

"You were under for five minutes, I thought you might have-might have drowned. She whispered into his ear, making him shiver. He managed to smile a bit, "I wouldn't leave before telling you how annoying you are." He said, his throat still a little bit rusty. Leaiya made a humming noise in her throat, "It's pretty warm out for fall." She said, Bucky made a humming noise too before pulling himself off of her.  
"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him from behind, Bucky didn't turn to look at her, knowing she was naked and he wanted to respect her privacy.  
"I'm fine, I can stand." He said as he pushed up on his knees and then he was standing all the way up, Bucky wobbled a little bit before regaining his balance. His eyes slid to the water and he stepped away, "I don't think I like water any more." Bucky commented with a chuckle. Leaiya laughed a little bit behind him, Bucky smiled, he loved hearing that laugh.

No matter what time of day it was, it was like music to his ears. "We should go back," Leaiya said as she came to stand beside Bucky, he looked to her and nodded.

Leaiya smiled and whistled loudly for Quiz, who came running up on his long legs. The Manned Wolf jumped up and landed in Leaiya arms with a small bark, the girl laughed and Bucky made sure it was safe to look, it was. Leaiya was wearing a black, silk dress cover-up on. It was made from silkworm cocoons, it had taken a bunch of those, but it had been made. For a very, very long time, Bucky had wanted to touch it while she was wearing it. But that was to strange for him to do, and it would be showing his affection for her. And when it was made wasn't the time for touching it. So he just dreamed how soft it was. Bucky smiled affectionately, "Lets go." And with that, he was jogging back to the base with Quiz, who had been set down, hot on his heels.  
Leaiya was running behind them with a bright smile on her face, Bucky was suddenly back to thinking about Steve.

Would he have changed much? Has it been a full three years? Shouldn't Steve be back by now? Yeah, yeah, he'd be back soon. No need to worry.  
But Bucky couldn't stop worrying, today marks the third year they have been gone, so they should be back to the base. He didn't know why, but he was very nervous at seeing Steve. He decided to shake that off, there was nothing to be worried about.

Bucky and Leaiya along with Quiz, arrived at the base. Bucky stopped and sniffed the air, something was different.. it smelled like.. rushing of activities. He looked to Leaiya and she shrugged, "Let's find my mother, she'd know what's going on." Then she called Quiz to her side and jogged away, Bucky watched her for a bit before running after the woman with a smile on his face.

Today, the future of the werewolves would change. And he was right...

Today, the fate of the werewolves is in the hands of the Steven Grant Rogers. And it was not going to end well.  
Why does it have to end this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is returning! What will he be like?


	6. HYDRA, Ice & America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky figures out what he wants to do, things change and no one's sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter!
> 
> I recommend United We Stand-- Divided We Fall ~ Two Steps From Hell for *Cue Music*
> 
> I also think this is my longest chapter.

It all started after Leaiya and Bucky found out that the group that had left the pack was coming back tonight and there was going to be a feast. And Sharah had a surprise for Bucky. The woman grabbed Bucky's arm eagerly, Leaiya gave her mother a small look. Sharah smiled at her daughter and tugged sharply on Bucky, "Don't worry, LeaRose, I'll bring him back in one piece." She said as she pulled Bucky hard enough to make him trip.

"Fine, I'm coming. Just don't rip my arm out of it's socket." Bucky complained as he started moving his feet to keep up with the brown haired woman, he looked back at Leaiya and gave her a 'help me' face. Leaiya chuckled and waved goodbye to him, then she turned to her sister who was standing there. Bucky grinned and turn his head back, he looked down at Alpha Sharah, "Ma'am, may I ask where we are going?" Bucky asked with his most respectful voice, he didn't really want to leave Leaiya.  
And he also wanted to get ready for the dancing feast-howly thing. The best thing he had to dress in was a pair of jeans and a cotton t shirt, which wasn't very dressy at all..

"Listen, James, if you are going to dance with my daughter, you need to dress properly." She said as she headed over to a spare cabin that no one uses, it was mainly used for holding clothes of the Alphas. Bucky had never seen it and he wasn't so sure if he wanted too..  
But he didn't really have a choice with Alpha Sharah holding his arm in a death grip, and he was very excited to see Steve again.

His best friend would be coming home!

So Bucky quickened his steps a bit, suddenly eagered about tonight.

After they were done changing, Sharah brought Bucky to face a mirror. Bucky finished smoothing out the black jacket, then he looked at himself and smiled brightly. He looked stunning. A black silk jacket with a white cotton button down shirt, he wore black leather shoes, made from deer skin and dyed in who knows what, but he looked amazing. His hair was still a bit whacko, but Sharah fixed that while tying something around his neck.

"Since I don't have my boys to fuss over, I will just have to fuss over you." She said as she smoothed his hair back, making Bucky whine in protest. She finished with his hair and then his fixed the tie, Bucky looked down and picked it up in his hand. It was black and smooth to the touch, silk. He turned to face Sharah who was admiring him, or she was admiring the good work she did, "Thank you Alpha Sharah, but why now? Isn't it like lunch time?" That being said, his stomach growled in hunger and it made Sharah laugh.

"It was afternoon when the two of you ran out of here, you were gone for about four hours. What where you two doing?" She said as curiosity filled her voice and she eyes Bucky, he smiled softly, "Well ma'am, I was showing her the best hunting places. And the places where me and Steve used to hunt, then we came back briefly and then we ran back to WWL... that's all." He said with a shrug, and that was the truth, WWL stood for Weeping Willow Lake.

Something that Leaiya came up with. He looked into Sharah's eyes, "Your daughter is a truly unique wolf." He said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it, looking in her eyes as he did so. She smiled softly at him, "I know, take good care of her." She said as he stopped and smiled at her. "I will." Bucky said softly, then he turned and walked out so she could change into her dress.

He made his way silently to his cabin, he walked up the steps with his mind on Leaiya. Tonight, he decided. He would tell her tonight. Then Bucky walked in his cabin and looked around, when Steve had left, this place had turned into a disaster. Then Leaiya had come barging in and started to clean up the place, despite all of Bucky's protest. In the end, he was glad that he joined in. After that, the place looked great.. it was almost like Steve never left... But the missing part was Steve smile, encouraging words and sandy hair.

Bucky sighed and leaned over the countertop and grabbed his knife that was laying there, he had this strange feeling that he would probably need it tonight. Which was weird because today was a happy day..hopefully... Bucky smiled a little bit, despite the nervousness feeling in his gut, maybe it was about dance with the woman he had always loved, maybe it was about seeing Steve, maybe it was about something else... Something far worse... But Bucky quickly dismissed that idea and slipped the knife in his pocket, then he walked over to the window and looked out, seeing that the sun was getting ready to set over the far mountains, giving the base a nice orange-pink glow.

It was perfect. But he knew that soon the beauty of it would disappear and then they would put up the little tiki torches and a big fire pit to light up the base. Tonight would be truly amazing...  
Bucky walked out of his cabin with butterflies in his stomach, he tried not to think about what would happen if Leaiya didn't like him back.

What if she hates me for saying it?  
What if she runs?  
What if? What if? What if...?  
That thought went over and over in his head, but then it stopped when a warm hand grabbed his, he looked down and saw Leaiya smiling up at him. Bucky smiled back and was astonished at how beautiful she looked in the dress that she wore.

"What?" She asked, he quickly realised that he was staring and his mouth was wide open. Bucky closed his mouth and smiled again, "Nothing, it's.. just.. you look amazing." He said as he looked into her beautiful eyes. They brightened as he said that, "You think so? I wasn't really sure green was my color..." She trail off the end as she lifted her dark green dress up a bit. The dress was absolutely beautiful, a nice dark green color and it came down to her ankles. It had gold trim on the waist and and some on the shoulders, Leaiya also wore black leather shoes.

Which Bucky thought would be hard to walk in the grass, but would be great for dancing since the pack had set down a wooden part on the grass, cut from a huge tree. Bucky just smiled softly and pulled her along, "Green is definitely your color." He said happily as he slowed down a walk, Leaiya chuckled and nudged him, "I like it when your hair is back." Bucky growled at bit, "No, I only did it for your mother."  
Leaiya put on a hurt face, "And not for me? I am ashamed James Buchanan Barnes!" She said as she nudged him.  
Bucky laughed and stumbled off to the right, "And for you, happy?"  
"Very." She replied, making both of them laugh.

Bucky smiled as the hum of a guitar started playing, then a gentle sound of a flute, "Wanna dance?" He asked asked as he pulled her on the dance floor, Leaiya fidgeted and tried to pull away, but Bucky wouldn't let go. "What's wrong?" He asked looking down at the dark brown girl below him, she looked up with big green eyes that wanted him to let go, basically a puppy dog look. Bucky let go slowly and watched her back off the dance floor and into the shadows, the light didn't reach that far.  
Other couples danced around behind Bucky as the pace of the instruments picked up, Bucky couldn't help but feel a little hurt.  
Had he done something wrong? Why was she looking fearful of him?  
Bucky must've had a hurt look on while he was searching Leaiya's eyes for an answer, because she parted her lip that were a gentle color of red and said, "I'm sorry Bucky.. I-I don't know how to dance." All Bucky's fears melted away as his face slowly spread into a grin, he walked off the dance floor and over to Leaiya, "You know Steve can't dance, but I tried to teach him..." He trailed off as if there was more to the story.

That got Leaiya curious, so she edged closer to him, "And what happened?" She asked looking up, but Bucky wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the wolf couples dancing.

Her eyes followed his to Alpha Jordon and Alpha Tomson, the two Alpha were dancing with their children. Two boys and a girl.  
The oldest male had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes.  
The second male had a white-ish blue color of hair, that was almost silver. He had Jordon's color of eyes, that one was very fast, almost as fast as Leaiya. But not quite...

Then there was the girl, she was a little on the strange side. She had brown hair with dark brown, almost black eyes. The strange thing about her, was that she could lift things without even touching them. She was a really strange girl and she was only two and a half!

Leaiya avoided her at all costs, then her attention turned back to Bucky, "Please tell me the story!" She said grabbing his hand and looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes, suddenly, Bucky's grip tightened on her hand. He launched himself forward and dragged Leaiya behind him, "On the dance floor." He yelled over the woman's voice.

"Méav Ní Mhaolchatha  
Gura mise tha fo éislean  
Moch sa mhaduinn is mi g'éirigh Sèist:

Ò hì shiùbhlainn leat  
Hì ri bhò hò ru bhì  
Hì ri bhò hò rinn o ho  
Ailein Duinn, ò hì shiùbhlainn leat,"

The voice was gently and nice, but it was also firm. This language, Leaiya had never heard before. Her eyes looked up at Bucky as he held her close, he seemed to be humming it. Leaiya smiled at how peaceful he looked as he hummed along with the woman singing.

He'd tell her what happened soon enough, but for now she'd just listen. Right now was a break for the music.

"Ma 's e 'n cluasag dhuit a ghaineamh  
Ma 's e leabaidh dhut an gheamainn  
Ma 's e 'n t-iasg do choinlean geala

Ma 's e na ròin do luchd-faire  
Dh'òlainn deoch ge b' oil le càch e  
De dh'fhuil do choim 's tu 'n déidh do."

Then the music ended and Bucky looked down at her, "You know that song?" She asked as a slow song of just instruments played, when Bucky had just now been dancing with her, he had just rocked her back and forth. Bucky hummed a reply as he moved one hand to her waist and held her right hand with his left hand. She instinctively moved her hand on his shoulder and slowly moved to the flow of the song.

"So, you wanna know the Great Fail of Teaching Steve how to Dance? Or GFTSD." He said with a bright smile, looking down at her. Leaiya smiled brightly and nodded, she spun elegantly when he pulled her arm up, "Don't know how to dance huh?" He teased, sharply pulling her back to his body.  
"Just tell me already!" She whine, he looked down and smiled. Then he opened his mouth and prepared to tell her the story, just then a loud howl sounded.  
Giving goosebumps to the two friends. Bucky gasped, he knew that howl! It was Steve's!

Bucky let go of Leaiya and spun around, his chest heaving up and down, he had sweat trickling down the side of his face and he didn't even know why he was feeling nervous. Steve wouldn't change, he wouldn't. His heart was too good for change...

Suddenly a big male with muscles walked out of the woods, he wore a blue suit with red gloves. A white star was in the middle of his chest, his abdomen had red and white stripes, over his shoulders was two dark brown straps. The suit finished off with a mask, it was connected to the rest of the suit, it was light blue with an A on the middle of the forehead. But when Bucky looked closer, he could see that it wasn't connected to the suit, it had a dark brown straps that went under the chin and held it in place. The suit clung to him in all the right places, showing off his well defined muscles.

Bucky had no idea who this man was or why he was smiling and heading right for him, Bucky looked back at Leaiya. She looked up at him and smiled, then her gaze went to the man, then past him and she saw her father and brother. And with that she took off, kicking her shoes off as she ran to her father.

Bucky looked around the man as he neared, waiting to see his blonde friend walk out of the woods, everyone else did that had left the pack three years ago. He saw Howard and Derryl and still no Steve, Bucky looked at the man and noticed he had a red, blue and white shield on his back. Who was this guy?  
The man, who had been talking to Alpha Tomson, turned to Bucky. His smile got bigger and he started to head for him again. Bucky looked at Alpha Tomson and saw how pissed off he looked, Bucky had also noticed that the Star Spangled Man was a bit taller than Alpha Tomson.  
Then Bucky looked at the man's walk, a single name formed in his head, "Steve?" He asked as his feet started to move themself. The grin on the man's face got bigger as his steps quickened. Bucky recognised that grin; he threw himself into Steve's arms as Steve pulled his mask off.

"What happened to you? I thought you were smaller." He muttered into his friends chest; he looked up at Steve. He couldn't believe how tall he had gotten, and how buff he was, he had a lot more muscle than Bucky.  
Steve grinned, "I joined the Army."  
Bucky was stunned for a minute, "You did what?"

"I joined the Army, we went up in the mountains and found a big village that allowed us to stay there, then some people came and took us to some prison place. We had no idea what to do, so we waited for a few months. I was getting fed up with waiting, so I shifted. Against the orders of Alpha Markus, I broke through the gates and allowed every other prisoner escape and then I ran off in the woods. After a while I just laid there until I heard tanks, then the U.S.A army came and I was reunited with the pack. Alpha Markus told me that is was a good thing I broke out when I did, because they were ready to kill us. I learned that the men who were going to kill us were the Nazis.

"Some man told me they were bullies and I realized that I wanted to join the army, so I asked Markus and he agreed. I found some man named Abraham Erskine, I ask him and he said I could. And with that our training in the Army begun. I was doing great, gaining muscles, hating the Nazis and rescuing the captured comrades. Soon I was appointed to Captain after a run in with HYDRA, and so everyone in the base started to call me 'Captain America' and the name stuck. I soon became a 'superhero' in their eyes, I got a suit and my own shield after that and we traveled around.  
"We're on break right now, we were told to go back to our families for a bit and relax, we also came here to get more men for the Army. Don't worry Bucky, they have no idea that we are Werewolves."

Bucky's mouth continued to open and close during his story, "So the Alphas decided to send everyone to the Army?" He asked, Steve nodded.

"So Bucky," Steve said as he pulled his mask on, "Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"

Bucky shook his head, "Hell no, I'm ready to follow the little guy too dumb to run away from a fight, into the jaws of death." He said with a big grin, more than ready to fight for what was right.  
Steve let out a deep laugh and tossed his head back, then he got serious and looked back at Bucky, "Did you talk to Leaiya?" He asked, Bucky nodded briefly before looking past his childhood friend and at Leaiya with her parents.  
Bucky looked back to Steve, "Natalia is missing you, you should go talk to her." Steve smiled a bit sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know..." Bucky groaned and grabbed his friend's shoulders and turned him around, he started to make him walk over to Natalia, who was over with Howard and Derryl, "Go talk to her, you promised!" Bucky said as they got within hearing distance of them, Derryl, Howard and Natalia turned towards the two friends.  
Natalia smiled and went over to Steve and hugged him tight, "Steve, you have no idea how much I've missed you." She said into his stomach, Steve was ridged for a minute, then he hugged the red colored wolf back and let out an amused chuckle.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, looking down at her as she looked up at him. She smiled sweetly and Steve felt himself melt all over again, "Howard told me about your story, you seriously became Captain America?" She asked with a hint of a tease in her voice.  
Steve felt his neck and cheeks go hot from embarrassment, Natalia laughed and tugged his mask off, "Go get changed soldier, my father has a suit in his cabin for you."  
"Wouldn't it be small? I mean...you know-before..."  
"Nope, he said that he had a feeling you would get bigger. So go over there and get all nice so we can dance together." She said, turning him so he faced the direction of her parents cabins.  
"Yes ma'am." Steve said as he took the helmet she offered him, and with that, the blonde werewolf was heading over to the Alpha's cabin.

SOON AFTER EVERYONE GOT CAUGHT UP IN EVERYTHING AND NOW THEY ARE ON THE DANCE FLOOR  
"I can't believe your brother almost had his arm blown off!" Bucky exclaimed as he spun Leaiya, she laughed, her black hair spun around her like her dress did.

"I know, I cannot believe how big Steve got! I mean seriously, he is a couple inches taller than Alpha Tomson. Standing at six feet three inches! He told him off too, saying that he was just like the Nazis, bullies. Before Alpha Tomson could tell him that he was out of the pack, he said he didn't want to be in it! Then he want over to my parents and asked if he could join their pack and they accepted!" Leaiya said as she moved to the rhythm of the music, Bucky smiled and lowered his hands to the small of her back.

"So what about you?" Leaiya asked, placing a hand on Bucky's firm chest and looking up in his blue eyes. Bucky smiled and did a long step to the side, pulling Leaiya with him, "What about me?" He said looking down into her eyes, by now it had gotten dark and the tiki lamps lit up the camp with bright lights.

Bucky looked away from Leaiya briefly to look at Steve and Natalia, just to see how the two of them were doing. Steve looked to be doing good, not stepping on Natalia or her red dress, or her feet. Natalia was seeming up at Steve with adoration in her eyes, Steve had the same look.

"Are you going to the War?" She asked, a small hint of fear sounded in her voice. Bucky turned his attention back to Leaiya and gave her a bright smile, he would go to the Army... but he didn't want to leave Leaiya. He wanted to follow Steve as well, but he didn't want Leaiya to think that he might die in the Army... He looked down into her face again and saw in her eyes hope, fear, sadness, and a lot of other things.  
Bucky decided to do something, he stopped dancing and grabbed Leaiya's hands in his. She gave him a confused look but he ignored it, he looked into his eyes and opened his mouth,

"LeaRose, ever since the day I have seen you, I was in love with you. I was overjoyed when we became friend, but I was nervous if I told you I loved you, you wouldn't love me back.  
"I have been debating this through the entire time I have know you, I decided tonight would be perfect. So here I am, in the middle of all these packs, holding your hand, looking into your beautiful eyes. LeaRose, will you be my mate?" Bucky asked, pouring all his feeling into what he had just said.

He hoped, he hoped that she would be his mate. This day had been amazing, despite almost drowning and having his best friend taller than him... this day was amazing. This would complete it if she said yes. Bucky looked into Leaiya's eyes and searched for an answer, she looked a bit confused and deciding on her words.  
Her eyes didn't face him, soon they looked up and met his, a twinkle came into them. Bucky caught his breath like everyone else did, the music had stopped, the noise, everyone was standing there...waiting for what Leaiya had to say to Bucky.

"James Buchanan Barnes," Leaiya started out slowly, then a grin spread to her features, "I would love nothing more than to become your mate." And with that, the dark skinned woman threw herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his. Bucky was stunned for a few seconds before kissing back passionately and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his body. 

Behind them, most of the pack erupted into applause.

Bucky and Leaiya pulled away, both gasping from the lack of oxygen. They looked at each other and then at the three packs, Leaiya barked out a laugh and tossed her head back. Bucky smiled and grabbed her wrist gently, but firmly. His pants were starting to get tight and his Alpha senses were growing.

He need to mark her now, "Well if you'll excuse us, we need to get down to some 'business'," he said, starting to drag Leaiya over to his cabin, now his pants were getting very tight as he smelled her heat scent.

Leaiya looked at Bucky's hand on her wrist as he started pulling her, then she remembered why. Her mother had told her once a male and a female become mates, the male immediately needs to mark her and mate to her. No playing around before that, and once they become mates the female goes into heat and the male that she is going to me mated to can only smell it. It makes them turn into an Alpha right then and there. And if their needs aren't satisfied, they could just do it out in the open. And also he would mark her as his by biting her neck, then his scent would outweigh hers and so you know...  
But Leaiya knew Bucky had more control over himself, but he was very eager, that was why he was dragging her along so quickly.

Leaiya and Bucky crashed through the door of his cabin, their lips were pressed together and hands were wondering over each other's body's. The heat was intensifying and Bucky had enough waiting, he picked Leaiya up and walked into the bedroom, he tossed the woman on the bed.

"Undress." He ordered with a growl, he rubbed his hard member through his pants as he watched Leaiya quickly pull off her clothes, Bucky looked to her eyes and saw the black out weighing the other colors because of her lust. She looked at Bucky with wide eyes, she spread her legs open for him and he groaned at the sight.

Her mouth was open, her eyes wide, she was dripping wet and her nipples were hard. He pulled his pants and shirt off of his body and climbed on the bed, he rubbed his cock a few times and squeezed that base. He couldn't wait any longer.

Bucky pulled her up and put her doggy-style, Leaiya whined in anticipation. That went right to Bucky's leaking cock, he let out a small growl and gripped her hips. He dug his fingers into her flesh as he pushed in slowly, he gasped in pleasure as her wet warmth clenched around his cock, he stroked Leaiya's back, "You sure?" He asked.

Leaiya nodded quickly, "Yes, Yes. Now Bucky." She panted rocking her hips back, he nodded and gripped her hips again. Then he started to thrust hard, Leaiya cried out with the first thrust.

Bucky groaned as he started to move fast against his girl, he hit the special spot inside of her and Leaiya moaned again, she rocked forward with every forceful thrust, Bucky smirked a bit and leaned over her. He covered her body with his as he started to hump her harder, Leaiya's moans grew louder as Bucky started to play with her nipples. She wiggled under him as his thrusts continued to be rough.

Bucky moved Leaiya's hair to the right side of her neck and started to nuzzle her neck, he didn't want to bite her, but he had a strong urge to. Bucky soon began kissing and occasionally licking her neck, he felt warmth gathering in his abdomen and he knew he wasn't going to last long.  
Suddenly, Leaiya came and clenched around him. That sent Bucky off the edge, he bit her neck and could taste blood, her blood.

He came too, his knot filled her up as buckets of come was pouring into her pussy. His knot locked them in place so no come was slipped past, his knot was brushing again her G-spot and she came again. Bucky let out a little yelp as he came again, then he blacked out from the intense orgasm.

 

Bucky sucked in a breath as Leaiya's fingertips ran over his bare chest, he opened his eyes slowly and came face to face with his lover, his friend, his mate. "Leaiya," he muttered, scooting his body closer to hers, seeking more warmth from her, he didn't remember how long they had been knotted, the only thing he knew was that they weren't anymore.

He tucked his head under her chin and nuzzled his nose to her neck, his scent was still very strong on her. Leaiya giggled and put her hands on the back of his head, she entangled her long, dark fingers into Bucky's dark brown hair, Leaiya bent down and kissed the stop of his head. She continued to run her hands through his hair, "I love you, Bucky." She said, resting her chin atop of his head.

Bucky smiled against her skin and started to pepper kisses along her neck, "I love you too." He said, continuing to kiss her neck. Bucky didn't want this night to end. Leaiya gently tugged on his hair and started to move her leg, "Bucky, come on. We need to go out and join the others," she said, Bucky groaned and moved a hand to grab her thigh.  
"No, I want to make this night last." He murmured, grabbing her thigh, he started to rub it up and down lazily. Marking her was tiring, but she must be way more tired because she was the one under him.

Leaiya chuckled and caressed the back of his neck, she had bruises from where he grabbed her and her neck hurt from where he bit her, but all the other males needed to now that she was Bucky's mate.

"Bucky, we've been here two hours, I'm hungry." She said with a whine, tugging on his hair.  
"I'm not." He said, moving his kissed to her collarbone. Leaiya immediately recognised what he wanted to do, she cupped his face and pulled him up to look at her, "No, Bucky. We need to go and join the others."  
Bucky sighed and moved away from her, "Okay, we'll go. But after that we come right back here." He said, sitting up and poking the bed. Leaiya smiled and moved the cover in front of her chest, Bucky got off of the bed and put his clothes back on. Then he turned around to look at her, she was pulling her panties up over her chocolate brown ass of her.

He couldn't help himself, he snuck over and pinched her ass, earning a yelp from her. She shot up straight and glare at him, Bucky grinned at her. Leaiya rolled her eyes and slipped the dress over her head, she turned back to Bucky and kissed him on the lips.

He smiled and entwined their fingers, the couple walked out of the room and they heard howling. Like battle cry howling, they heard gunshot noises and explosions. Their eyes turned to the window and saw fire, orange and red fire. Leaiya and Bucky turned back to the door, it burst open and Steve stood there all suited up, his shield was out and blocking bullets.

*Cue Music*

They were under attack.

"Come on, we need to leave now!" He yelled, tossing his shield somewhere they couldn't see. It came back to him and he was out of the door, Leaiya looked at Bucky. He had a worried expression, but he ran after Steve, pulling Leaiya along with him.  
Once they got outside, Leaiya almost stopped, everything was on fire, werewolves were running around, men with guns were shooting the wolves and tanks were settling things on fire. Bucky pulled her along as they followed Steve into the fray, he was throwing his shield to and fro. Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, he slashed and dodged bullets. After he used the knife, he shifted into his wolf forum and started to kill.

Leaiya looked to Steve, "Where's my parents?" She called over to him.  
The blonde wolf had no emotion in his voice, "They're dead."

Leaiya stood rooted to the spot when she heard those two words, her parents were dead...? How could this happen? Shock and sadness flooded her body.

"Leaiya, turn!" Bucky yelled, tearing into a man. Anger finally took a hold of Leaiya and she shifted in one swift motion. She tore into the closest human, ripping them to shreds and going to the next one.

"Where's Natalia?" Bucky yelled, jumping over to Steve and attacking another man, "They took her, there was nothing I could do." Steve said, emotion laced through his voice at the loss of his love.

Suddenly, something grabbed Leaiya's shoulder. She turned and snarled, Steve was standing there, "We need to go." He said, "Follow me." And with that, he was running to the forest with wolf Bucky and wolf Leaiya behind him. They reached the edge of the camp, just then, something blocked their path.

 

Leaiya looked up to see a huge black tank with a skull and tentacles underneath it and on the sides, a circle went around it and it struck a fear in Leaiya's heart that she would never forget. A man was standing on top of it, he had a red face, it was a skull. No skin or nose was on it, he was very scary looking.  
He was all dressed in black and was looking right at them, he grinned evily, showing off perfectly white teeth.

Leaiya growled loudly, "Who are you?!" She roared in anger, he looked at her, still smiling.  
"I am the one who killed your parents, I am power, I am HYDRA... I am... The Red Skull." He said with a sneer at the end, Leaiya's eyes widened at finding her parents murderer. She snarled and lunged at him.  
Something hard knocked her sideways and she looked up, seeing a human shaped machine, with a person inside. Fear once again took a hold of her head, "Go to Drop Cliff, Leaiya!" Someone called.

Leaiya looked and saw Bucky attacking the large machine, why would she need to go there? But she didn't argue, Leaiya turned to her left and started to run. A weight settled on her back and she looked behind her seeing Steve sitting backwards, shooting a gun and holding his shield up to block the bullets.

Leaiya looked ahead and pushed herself faster, not knowing why she wanted to hurry up and get to the cliff. She just wanted to see Bucky again, soon, Leaiya and Steve were heading up a mountain that led over to Drop Cliff. Leaiya looked over her shoulder to see Steve leaning over her neck and gripping her fur hard, she sighed in relief when she saw that they weren't being followed anymore.  
Then she looked a head, seeing nothing but open sky in front of her.

Leaiya let out a yelp and started to stop herself from going over the edge, she skidded and her paws got cut on the sharp rocks below. She stopped at the edge, looking down at a 7,000 foot drop below into dark blue, icy water.  
Leaiya turned as she hear loud footsteps that couldn't belong to a werewolf, she felt Steve shift where he was sitting and could feel the nervousness rise in him. She was nervous, scared, anger and sad.

She hoped it was Bucky, but all her hope failed when she saw more machines that looked like humans and Red Skull. Then she saw Bucky, limp in one of the machines arms. Leaiya backed up closer to the edge of the cliff, afraid.

They stopped and Red Skull grinned again, "Since I have killed your parents, taken your sibling and friends away, I'm going to do you one more favor." He said, going over to Bucky and grabbing him by the throat.

Bucky whined and reached for his hands, but he was to weak, Bucky hung limply in his hands. Then, Red Skull threw him to the side. Bucky landed close to the edge, he slipped off and a yell sounded from him as he fell to his death.

"No!"  
"Bucky!"  
Leaiya and Steve yelled in unison as their friend disappeared from sight, Leaiya looked back to Red Skull and snarled in anger, pain and sadness. She lunged at the German man, all he did was raise his hand and slap her away.  
Leaiya and Steve went flying, Steve fell off of Leaiya and landed closer to the edge.

Leaiya's jaw hurt, her vision was blurry from the tears in her eyes. Black boots came into the line of her vision and she looked up to see Red Skull's smug face, then he raised his boot and put it on her stomach. He rolled her over onto Steve and they both fell off the edge.

Neither could make a sound as they fell quickly. Both in too much pain.

The last thing Leaiya remembered was cold water and the sound of crackling fire, burning everything they had worked for, to the ground....

 

 

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

~~~

Bright light everywhere, eyes refused to open. Suddenly they did, light flooded the senses and made the body stay still for a few seconds until the eyes adjusted to the light.

Dark blue eyes scanned the ceiling, not recognizable. A head turned to the right and saw a window with the curtains pulled back, tan walls beside the window, the head turned to the left and saw a white door, tan walls.  
A dark brown, wooden dresser sat beside the bed.

Legs tried to move, hands moved the covers off the body. Legs swung to the side and feet touched the cold floor, the mind could not figure out where they were. It told the feet and legs to start moving, they obeyed and took the body to the door. Dark eyes stared at the door handle until the arm and hand moved to open the door, the hand found it unlocked.

The arm pulled the door back and legs moved backwards so the door could open big enough for the body, the body entered the dark hallway and looked left and right. The mind was confused about this, where were they?

The mind told the body to get ready for a fight if necessary, the chest and abdomen tightened, a tingling feeling from the gut told the mind to take the body to the right, mind did and took the body down the dark hall, looking for a way out... maybe.

Looking for a familiar face... maybe. Feet and legs walked by themselves, a heart feeling told the feet to stop, they did and the head turned to see a dark window. Feet took the body over to the window, the face leaned forward to get a better view of what was inside, the mind recognised the beautiful body lying ridged. Mind told the arms and hands to break the glass, they obeyed and the glass was broken, the body climbed through the window and the bare feet landed on the glass.

Mind ignored the pain from the feet, it made the legs keep walking until it got to the beautiful body.

Eyes closed, dark hair everywhere, dark skin glistening with sweat. Hands moved themselves and shook the other body awake, eyes flew open and looked scared for a minute. Then recognition came to the face, the throat tried to make a noise, but couldn't. So pink, full lips mouthed a word.

'run'

And so the two bodies did, the first body crashed through a wall with the second one close behind, they ran into other bodies as they tried to escape. They ran through a large window and into a large outside world. A black place held oil and glass smelling machines driving along the black thing as the two bodies ran onto it.

They stopped and looked around, so many other bodies walking around, bright lights and so much tall concrete statues, glass and oil smelling machines pulled up and formed a semi-circle around them.

Minds didn't know what to do, so the legs held still, ears hear something.  
Both bodies turned and saw another body.

Dark skinned, one eye, no hair. He was decorated in black and wore something over the left eye. He spoke, "Steve Rogers, Leaiya Clawson. Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bummmm! Haha, there will be a seventh chapter. And you-know-who is going to be in it...


	7. Mostly History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam decided to go look for Bucky, they leave Leaiya alone at home. We take a look into Leaiya's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is three parts of 'Mostly History', first, second and third. Then everything should pick up.

"Alright Leaiya, were going out to look for Bucky." Steve said to the dark haired woman as he picked up his bag, Leaiya was worried, Bucky was still alive and lost out there.

"How long will you be gone?" Leaiya asked, looking the large blonde up and down. They had been through everything together, the causeway were when she first saw Bucky, her long lost lover. He had supposed to have died, but he was still alive.

He had looked at them with cold and lifeless eyes, "Bucky?" Steve said in astonishment, Leaiya had heard Steve say that and she was confused, Leaiya had been helping Natasha get to safety. She turned and her mouth fell open and she was rooted to the spot, staring at her lover.

His long dark brown hair was all mangled up from fighting Steve, his once bright eyes were cold, dull and lifeless. His face was covered in stubble and he was decorated up with black leather, guns and knives.  
The thing that most shock Leaiya was his arm. Bright silver, red star. The Winter Soldier.  
Leaiya had so much hate for The Winter Soldier when he killed Fury, she hated him so much when he reached across her and pulled Jasper Sitwell out the window and tossed him to the other side of the road. And which that was only a few moments ago.  
Leaiya started to change in front of Sam and Natasha, but Steve yelled 'Drynt!', Keep The Wolf in.

Then Sam hit the breaks hard and The Winter Soldier went flying off the car, he did a roll and landed in a crouch pose, his metal hand had dug into the cement and left long, almost claw-like marks. Then he stood up straight and everyone got a good look at him.

Leaiya heard a car approaching them from behind at a fast pace, "Sam!" She screamed, just as Natasha was ready to shoot the Winter Soldier, a huge Jeep ran into the back of their car. Of course it wasn't gonna be that easy to kill the greatest assassin from HYDRA, Natasha's gun fell out of her hand, "Damn it." She cursed.

They neared the deadly assassin, Sam tried to put on the breaks. They were right on the assassin when he jumped up and landed on the roof of their car, Leaiya strained to get a whiff of the Winter Soldier's smell from the broken window, but she couldn't smell any thing.

Sam made a noise and Leaiya turned to see the steering wheel gone, she had to suppress her scream. He raised his shield and started to ram it against the door a couple of times before it gave way, Steve grabbed onto Sam and Natasha just as the car started to flip over. He looked at Leaiya, she just looked at him before breaking down her own door and jumping out, landing hard on the road, she started to roll until she stopped completely.  
Leaiya stood and found that the road had scraped away some of her skin, the Winter Soldier was now shooting at them. Not at Leaiya because he hadn't seen her.

Leaiya stood just as Steve was blown off the bridge, that infuriated Leaiya, so she shifted and lunged at The Winter Soldier as he was looking over the side of the bridge. The dark grey wolf let out a snarl, unfortunately, he heard her and turned around to face her. His metal arm shot out and grabbed her neck, she couldn't see his eyes behind the goggles.

His grip tightened on her throat, making her choke. Leaiya could taste the metallic tang of blood, her blood. Her paw whipped out and knocked his goggles off, he looked back at her, his blue eyes full of anger. He pulled her off her feet and started to throw her when her back paws lashed out and connected with his abdomen, he felled back off the bridge with her.

The Winter Soldier let her go, Leaiya twisted her body to land on her side. She landed on the hood of a car, the wind was knocked out of her, a crashing noise sounded behind her and she raised her head to see the Winter Soldier. He looked pissed, the assassin took out his machine gun and aimed it at the huge wolf.  
Leaiya yelped and rolled off of the hood, she landed on her paws and scrambled away with bullets hot on her heels. The Winter Soldier was walking after her, the bullets had stopped and Leaiya was just scrambling to get away.

Leaiya ran into an alley to check if she had any injuries, a few cut here and there but they were healing. Her head shot up when she heard a single gun shot, the werewolf held her breath until there were more gun shots and worry got the best of her. She remembered the clothes that she was supposed to wear, she growled and left the alley.

Leaiya found somewhere to get clothes before going back out and helping Natasha to safety. That's when she saw Bucky, "Who the hell is Bucky?" He ask, no he said. He had no emotion in his eyes, as if he wasn't even asking a question. He pointed his gun at Steve, then San flew up and knocked Bucky down. He rolled before standing up and glaring at Steve, something forced Leaiya to move.

She jumped forward in front of STeve and raised her arms up, "Bucky!" She yelled, stopping him from shooting Steve. He looked at Leaiya and a flicker of recognition found it's way on his face, "Bucky, it's Leaiya." She said gently, "Your lover." And with that she pulled down the left side of her shirt and showed him the love mark, his dull scent made it's way over to him.

He looked surprised before yelling, "No, Your my mission!" He pointed his gun at her and pulled the trigger.

"I don't know Leaiya, but I promise, we'll be back soon." Steve said, pulling the bag over his shoulder. He kissed her light on the forehead before opening the door and walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed hopefully.


	8. Mostly History: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part. And jeez, it's boring.

Leaiya let out a small sigh as she shut the door, now she was left alone. Wondering where her mate was and how this all happened.

Steve grabbed Leaiya and pulled her down to the ground just as Natasha shot a bomb launcher at Bucky, once the smoke cleared, Leaiya looked and saw an over turned car.  
Bucky! Her Bucky was alive? How long?

Leaiya started to move to the smoke and started to sniff the air, she needed to find, she needed to find her Bucky. Loud sirens cut her off and she looked, black cars came up and swarmed them. Leaiya snarled and backed away from the men that pointed guns at her, "Get on your knees, now!" Yelled a HYDRA agent, Leaiya backed up until she was next to Steve and his discarded shield.

She slowly got on her knees and looked at the shield, then at Steve. He had a completely blank face, his mouth open slightly and his blonde hair all messed up.  
His best friend, alive. After seventy four years. Seventy years were spent asleep in the ice, three of them were spent learning how to adjust and cope with losing their friends and family. Steve tried to get better, but Leaiya didn't want to, she had lost Bucky after she got him. It was painful, Steve had tried to get her to come with him to the gym one day so he could get her a member ship to it, since she enjoyed running a lot.

She had refused and he left her at his apartment, that was when someone burst into the apartment and grasped her by her hair, she tried to turn in her wolf forum, but something sharp was pushed up to her chest and she felt darkness take over her body and she felt helpless to control herself.  
Leaiya had felt herself submitting to a man in green, gold and black. He had black hair that came to his shoulders and bright green eyes with a wicked smile. She hated him, wanted to bite him, kill him. Do anything to resist him, but she found herself putting her head down in a werewolf's way of submitting.  
"Come with me dear Leaiya, let me see into your darkest desires." He had said in a purring voice and it made her shiver, but she followed him to his underground lair. She sat down on the cold floor and awaited for orders.

Leaiya had seen a man with short, dirty-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his mouth was set in a thin line and he was dressed in black with a quiver of arrows on his back. She tried to recognize him, but couldn't. Leaiya had sat back and relaxed once the male told her to, she consider him an Alpha, even though he had no scent of one.  
The inside of her was begging her to do something, but the darkness was overwhelming and she couldn't do anything.

Then he phone rang, she had only been able to use a flip phone, not ready to use the smartphone, the man with black hair turned and glared at her as she pulled it out and looked at the screen. Steve was calling her, Leaiya looked at the man.  
"Give it here," he sneared, she ignored him and hit the answer button.

"Leaiya? Are you okay? Where are you, the apartment is a mess!" Steve said frantically, "I met this man named Nick Fury, he reminds me of Nick Fury from my old pack, he smells like a werewolf. Remember Nick Fury? The man who gave this apartment to us? Any way, I need you over here now!"

Leaiya didn't answer while Steve was talking, the phone was yanked from her hand and she looked up to see the man, he gave her a disgusted face and crushed the phone. Then he grabbed Leaiya's chin and pulled their faces together, "Don't you ever do that again." Her smart ass side picked up and she gave him a face, "It's not like I can anymore." That earned her she slap across the face, she turned her head to the side, then slowly looked back at him. Her anger growing.

"Yes, you don't like it when I slap you, it gets you angry." He said, slapping her again, anger grew some more. Another slap.

Leaiya turned her head quickly, her once green, brown and silver eyes, bright green with silver around the pupil. Her fangs were out and claws replaced her nail, she let out a loud snarl. Not able to tolerate the abuse anymore, the man chuckled and stood out of his crouch, "A werewolf." He said, walking circles around Leaiya. Her eyes followed him, "Perfect, tell me now. What is your dear Steve, is he not like you?"

Leaiya hesitant before she answered, "He is not like me," she lied, Leaiya's heart was beating fifty miles a second and she was sure the man could hear. But his face didn't show it, "You are friend's with a human?"  
"Yes, and I am held captive of one. Which shames me deeply." She growled, not believing she had been able to pull a lie off, she felt the control of the man. But how could a human control her? He didn't not have a human scent, he had the smell of royal, gold, honey and evil.  
"I am not a midguardian, should a midguardian own such power? I wish to rule all of you, and I require a queen to rule with me. One that is full of fire, one that is not-"  
"Okay, I get it. What the fuck are you?"  
He narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't strike her, "I am Loki, your king."

That struck her silent, her fangs turned to teeth, her claws turned to nail and her eyes returned to her normal color. The man just grinned and walked away from her.

After that, he sent her out to fight and she ran into Steve, trying to kill him. But he knocked her unconscious, she regained everything and she helped defeat Loki.

But now here she is, once again held captive. But this time, by humans that she and Steve could take down, but he didn't want anyone to know of their existence of werewolves. So he kept his in as long as she kept her's in.  
Leaiya didn't want too, she enjoyed running with the wolf. It gave her a sense of being connected to nature and Bucky... but now she knew he was alive...

Leaiya jumped out of her thoughts as cuffs were put on her wrists, they were tight and bit into her dark skin. She once again felt hate for human, she liked Natasha because she could smell the werewolf on her. Some how Natalia had still been alive to give birth to a child.

And it was not Steve's.

 

Leaiya sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, 'Bring Bucky back to me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, didn't feel like going into the details of Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Love?  
> Hate?  
> First werewolf fiction, be cool please.


End file.
